


The Courage of Italy

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: The Capital Series [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Overweight, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Chloe Callaghan has always been the adventurous one of the small village she called home. Orphaned as an infant, she never knew the true term of family's love as she ventured the world, attempting to follow the dreams of the women that speak of the ancient lands that history itself was truly founded on. Yet once she finds herself within the Italian ways, she find more things there than she could have ever prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The final book, Book eight of the Capital Series. All rights belong to the great Hidekaz Himaruya as the girls and plot are mine.

The day couldn't have been more beautiful as she got off the plane. Sun shining brightly as birds sang and people mingled in the airport. The temperature a wee bit warmer than Ireland but cozier. In truth, she couldn't believe she was back here so soon.

She earned her last vacation here after years of working the pub and inn. Listening to that bastard spew his nasty everywhere, giving her his boss-eyes and barely giving her a lint for pay. Escaped the cold rainy days to the warm summer days as she tried to learn more of the country and maybe pinpoint her dreams of the country. Chloe nearly knocked over people as she made a beeline towards the exit, knowing the car would be there like he said.

Ah yes, him. He was the other reason of wanting to come back to the country. Literally running into the man as she toured the Vatican City. He was a typical Italian yet the more she spoke to him, the more intrigued she was with him. Listening to him as he showed her around the vast place, pulling her away as it grew crowded and taking her to the river's edge, speaking of the depth of the city he knew so well. From his sweet voice and charm, to his darling amber eyes and happy smile, she was smitten with the man she just met and couldn't stay away.

And from what she gathered during that time, he was the same. He wanted to lavish her in the best ways he could. Wined and dined, strolls of the city and playing on the beaches, even just listening to her talk about anything and everything. There wasn't a moment he wasn't smiling at her, making her feel good about herself.

As the doors opened, she saw the Fiat waiting for her as the chauffeur held out the keys.

"Huh?" that was shocking, "Um... che...che... oh! Che cosa?"

The man smiled and handed her the keys, "Qui si va signora."

Chloe stood there dumbfounded as the keys laid in her hand. She knew there'd be a car waiting for her, not the fact that he would hand her the keys and walk away. Shaking her head, she placed her bags in the vehicle and started the little thing up. The red, grey, and cream interior shined like new as she looked over the dash, seeing the mounted GPS with her destination. She couldn't help herself as she squealed in excitement as she drove out of the airport, following the device's orders.

The road went with the land as she saw the groves go by, homes of ages old standing tall and strong on its original spot, families out together as they enjoyed the day that it was. She could almost smell the exotic scents of the Mediterranean as she continued her way, wondering what else she would have before her. As she turned on the final street it commanded to her, Chloe found herself agape at the home.

Only a few yards away from the monastery stood the aged stone home. Vines decorated the post of the terrace as stone steps both ascended and descended the home. The garden she witnessed stretched as far as she could see, holding what would be varieties of vegetables and fruits as the sweet trees around the place gave off the natural Italian life. To say she was amazed was a lie, she was at a loss for words over the place.

Placing the car in park, Chloe got out to admire it even more as she spun around in amazement.

"Hey!" she heard someone yell.

Looking up to the terrace, she saw a young man leaning over the rail as he looked down at her, "Tu chi sei?"

"Oh, um..." curse her and not refreshing her Italian, "Mi chiamo Chloe."

She prayed she got that right, should've asked him to help her better than flirting with him like she did, "Sto cercando Feliciano."

"Not native, are you?" he asked as he smiled at her, another man coming up behind him.

"Diego!" the man yelled, pulling him away from the side, "No flirting with anybody. You get in enough trouble little brother."

"I was asking the pretty girl who she was."

"Ragazza?" the man leaned over, "What's a girl like you have business here for?"

Well, he was a bit rougher than she thought, "I'm looking for-"

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned to find Feliciano flying down the stairs towards her, the bright, happy grin she missed so much plastered on his face as he scooped her up into a tight hug.

"Feli!" she hugged back, "It's good to see you again."

"No kidding. It's felt like forever since I saw you, even though we were just talking on the computer not long ago." he bubbled out, "Come on, I'll get your bags, come in. Come in!"

He was twice as excited as before as he dodged to the car and grabbed her things, she couldn't help but smile at him as he ushered her into the large home. Yet again, Chloe found herself lost for words as she entered it. The kitchen itself took most of the space as it reached to the angled ceiling. The living area was just beside it as both boys came over to them.

"So, this is the pretty girl you've been talking about Feli." the one wrapped his arms around her, "Nice to finally meet her. Good catch too, she's really pretty."

"Nice to meet you too." she smiled at him.

"Diego, why don't you be a flirt elsewhere?" the other said to him.

"Jealous Lovi?"

"Not even, stupid bastardo."

Chloe looked at the three of them, noticing the tight resemblance of them, "Triplets?"

"Triplets? Hell, no ragazza!" Lovi yelled, "Not even."

"Don't mind him, he's always like this." Diego pointed out, "He's like a crotchety old man."

"Shut it!"

"Come on guys, let's not make a bad impression on her already." Feli tried to calm Lovi and get Diego from picking on him, "Sorry Chloe, we are normally calmer than this. He's a bit upset that our friends are coming over later to talk about business."

"That stupid Spanish bastard won't leave me alone and Marques just plays on his guitar all day, they won't talk, it's useless." Lovi walked off as Diego tailed behind him.

She heard Feli give a defeated sigh, "Well, I tried at least."

"An A for effort in my book." she smiled at him, "Now then. I know I just walked through the door and I know you well enough so far after the five months of nonstop chatter we've mustered up. I'm in dire need of your cooking."

"Oh, of course!" he jumped in delight as he made his way over to the kitchen shelf.

Sure enough, he pulled a plate out and set it on the table, the smile bright on his face as he pulled the chair for her.

"You really know how to charm a woman don't you?"

"Chloe, I'm Italian. It's in my blood."

She laughed as she sat down, smelling the delicious meal, "Fettuccine al pomodoro?"

"Sì."

She couldn't stop herself from digging into the dish, tasting the seasons as the tomato burst in her mouth. Yes, she could eat like this forever.

"You like it?"

"Feli, when have I ever not ate your cooking?"

"True." he smiled, "Dessert after?"

"Trying to make me fatter than I already am?"

"Chloe." Oops, she knew that whine, the same one that she gained when she said she was overweight for her swimsuit. "You're not fat."

"Sorry." she sighed, "What is it for tonight anyway?"

"Panna cotta."

"Which berries?" she asked nearly jumping at the fact.

"Mixed." he smiled.

"You're too good to me."

He chuckled as he placed another plate before her and a glass of wine. Oh, how she missed this spoiling. The sweet dessert exploded with creamy flavor as the wine gave it a refreshing twist, this was the life. As she enjoyed the meal, her mind floated back to the last day she saw him and his words to her as well. It was now or never to see if he was serious that day.

"Feli?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the last day we were together, when you dropped me off at the airport? Do you remember what I told you about in the car?"

"Sì?"

"Well, did you keep your word?"

"About?"

Well, here it goes, "Will you help me understand the women in my dreams?"


	2. Chapter 2

The fits of giggles erupted from the other room as Feli sat at the table, listening to Chloe enjoy the girls company. Jalila and Luciana were happily talking with her about their countries and husbands, yet his own mind wandered, wondering if he was doing the right thing. As the others spoke deep in conversation of war, Feli's mind fell back to the sunny day in the Vatican over five months ago.

 

The sun was bright as he walked the stone streets. The day was warm and comforting as he mingled with his people, something he enjoyed doing as the war was growing more and more each day. It was one of the ways to cool his head and worries besides blustering away to Ludwig or Kiku, or even Lovino. But with Kiku helping Yao and Nora and Ludwig being a papà all the time there wasn't much time for Feli to speak to the others.

He let the high sun bask upon his back as the city was alive with slowly growing crowds. He knew it would only get worse as the sun set lower in the sky, so quickly he changed pace only to smack into something.

"Oh cac! Sorry, I didn't see you!" he heard someone say, "Damnú air! Italian Chloe, Italian. Uh, Mi dispiace...non...um, ti ho visto? Think I did that right."

He was stunned to see a foreign woman brushing herself off as he fought to find his own words, "Parla inglese?"

"Oh, English? Yes, I speak English, well Gaelic if you want technical terms." she said as she looked at him.

To be fair, she was the most breathtaking woman he had ever laid eyes on. Not that he hadn't seen his share, especially in Italy but she was stunningly beautiful. Her red hair flaring in the gentle breeze as her green eyes looked up at him. She was curvy and busty, yet perfectly sculpted from his view and as he looked at her, something told him to stay near her.

"That's good then." he smiled at her, "You look a little lost, do you need help?"

"That would be terrific if you could." she replied holding up the map to him as a sweet floral scent hit him, "I'm looking for this church actually."

Feliciano looked at the map and saw the circled places that she was visiting and marking with small side notes once again something telling him to go with her.

"Sure, it's actually this way." he said, "If you'd like I could help you around since you have a couple of places marked down, I don't mind."

"Not going to kill me and sell my organs on the market?" she smiled.

Feli couldn't help but laugh as he shook his hands, "No, no. Non voglio vedere una bella donna perdersi a Roma."

"I'm guessing you said you don't want anything bad happening to me, huh?"

"Sì. So, the real question is, why are you looking at these places and not the normal attractions?"

She smiled at him, "You'd find me crazy if I told you."

"Never say that with me. My friend's always say I'm strange, so nothing will shock me."

"You sure about that?"

"I am." he smiled at her, "I'm Feliciano."

She gave him a sweet, bright smile, one that hit his very soul, "I'm Chloe. And I'll tell you once we get there."

 

"Feliciano!" he heard his name shouted.

"Huh?"

"Have you heard a word we all said?" Lovino snapped at him.

"Let the poor man be." Antonio chuckled, "His mind is stuck on his chica."

"Scusate. I didn't mean to wander." Feli replied to them.

"It's alright, you have a lot on your plate now Feliciano, it's makes sense for you to fade out." Marques replied. "I think we were all that way at one point."

"Sí, sí. I know I was when Luciana came to me. Speaking of the girls, how did you get Chloe to warm up to you so well? Most of the girls and guys even were a bit cautious and worrisome as they learned of their dreams and the truth behind them. Took me two weeks to convince Luci she didn't need to be in an asylum."

Feliciano found his head back to that sunny day, "Luck I guess."

"Come now, Feli. Grandpa would want truth." Lovino pointed.

"That's true." he sighed, "She was a tourist in Rome, looking at everything and enjoying the day but she was looking for specific things, churches and monuments. The more she spoke about them the more I kinda knew what was going on. After a little I got her to spend the entire day with me and we, well, got closer. I helped her find her places and she gave me a fun day. A win if you ask me. So, when she was going back to Ireland, we exchanged numbers and such to keep in touch. And we did, right up to this very day."

"Damn, he knows how to keep the girls. Better learn Lovi." Antonio joked causing the man to slew out a rush of Italian curses.

"Forget them Feli. You did well getting her here, better than most that's for sure." Marques spoke over the two.

"You're right, but I feel like I'm failing her."

The men grew silent as he confessed his thoughts. Truth be told, he felt like he was putting her in more danger than just leaving her in Ireland under the care of Carine and her husband, but Arthur was the one that told him to bring her to Italy.

"Why do you say that?" Lovi asked.

"Honestly, look at me. I'm nothing like the others. I run away from battles and wars, I don't want to fight and I'm lucky to hold a gun up to even look threatening." he released his mind, "Plus, and no offence to Chloe, she won't have a chance. The rest of the girls have some to a slim chance, not her."

"Now Feli, you're just reading-"

Feliciano cut off Antonio, "No I'm not. All the girls are either warriors, soldiers, queens and more. Chloe's souls are saints. Women of philosophy and books. Not much to help her defend herself if Genesis pops their heads in Italy. Heck, Lovino, you have more than me. I just don't think I can protect her."

Crossing his arms upon the table, Feli laid his head down upon them, letting his mind roll with his gut and heart.

"Feliciano." he heard Lovi say, "Grandpa would smack you now if he heard you talk like that."

"Ve?"

"You heard me. He would've given you an ear full after a hard slap to your head, talking so low." Lovino chided him.

"He's right Feli. Your abuelo would be upset if he heard you talk that way, he knew what kind of men you all would turn into. And what you described wasn't that." Antonio added.

"But come on guys, you know me. When do I ever-"

"What did grandpa say Feli?" Lovi interrupted him.

"But Lovi-"

"What did grandpa say?"

"I know what he said, but-"

"What did he say?"

"Lovi, I-"

"What did Grandpa Rome say, Feliciano?"

Feli sighed in defeat, hearing his grandfather's words deep in his memories, "A man will become twice the man he is when needed. You could be the smallest sprout in the garden, yet when time is needed, you will become the biggest tree."

"There you go." Lovi nodded at him.

"I get that but how-"

"Just let grandpa's words sit for a while Feli. It'll come to you." Lovi said, "Now, I overheard the potato bastard at the last meeting about the Turk, is it true?"

"Oh Aphrodite? Sí, it's true." Antonio smiled at them, "It was hard to believe that a woman who had been in a coma for months suddenly came around with memories of women of past and present, searching for Sadiq. But the moment he saw her along with Zehra, there was no doubt in his mind, she carried all those souls including Habibah's memories too. So, another happy ending to a nation and capital."

Feliciano sat there as they shifted subject after subject as his mind was in a turmoil mess as he tried to think of how to protect her. He knew that the women within her were doing their best to help, but they were women of books and purity. Doctors, mathematicians, political and noble, along with philosophy of the church, there really wasn't a fight to any of those women but words.

"If you're so worried over it Feli, have one of the guys train her or their wives. I don't think any of them would argue." Marques interrupted his thoughts.

"Someone else?"

"Sim! Come on, don't tell me none of them help their wives out in defense. We all know Yao and Nora spar together."

"That's not lasting long with her having a bebé on the way." Antonio pointed out. "But if not them, why not Kiku and Harper?"

"I never thought of it really." Feli said, "I don't know how Chloe will take it either."

"Never know unless you try." Marques replied, "Best to try since the 'triplets' aren't sure."

"Oh ha, funny." Lovi sneered as Antonio and Marques laughed as Diego entered the room.

"I was a bit curious as to why she said that Feli, didn't you tell her about us?" Diego asked.

"Family is a touchy subject and one very strange to her." he replied.

"How so?" the other three asked.

"Because she doesn't know what it's like to have a family." he said as their eyes widened at him, "She's an orphan."

 

Chloe giggled as she felt the little foot move across her hand as Luciana smiled down at her belly. Oh, how she wished to be like this one day.

"Someone is playful." Luciana said as the baby within move around once more.

"I'd say. What a lovely feeling." Chloe stated.

"Until it's doing the tango on your bladder." the Spanish woman smiled.

"Not there yet, Marques and I are waiting a little longer for our bundle." Jalila said handing them both a drink.

"This one kinda jumped up on Antonio and I, but we're not complaining." Luciana replied.

"That was always one of my favorite things with my one coworker being with child, just feeling the baby move around, such a heavenly feeling." Chloe said.

"Wanting one of your own?" Jalila asked, pulling down her hijab.

"Oh, that's right, thanks for reminding me Jalila." Luciana patted the floor as she pulled out a brush, "And yes, like she said."

"I truly would love to have one of my own. A little tot running around, yes that would be the day." Chloe sighed.

"Well if you and Feli keep up this little romance you both have it'll be sooner than later." Jalila smiled at her as Luciana worked on her hair.

Chloe blushed at the thought, doing whatever she could to change the subject, "Just pick my brain why don't you. Besides, aren't you..."

"To keep it on?" Jalila finished for her, "It's more of a habit now. I go out without Marques and I have it on, and yes, I get those looks from people and the insults as well. But as of late I have been without it more and more around the people I know. Like Luci and such."

"Sorry wasn't trying to, you know, be rash or anything."

"No, no. Don't worry. You were curious knowing what you were taught, yes?"

Chloe nodded as she watched Luciana place her hair in a beautiful ornate braided bun, awed by her handy work.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" Luciana asked.

"Would I?" Chloe jumped up from the seat as she sat next to Jalila.

They giggled at her as she felt the brush tangle through her messy red hair, "God I have to say, I love your hair."

"Typical Irish." Chloe reminded them.

Jalila chuckled, "Well as we said, you seem pretty sure of starting a family at one point. Love kids that much?"

Chloe let her gaze fall to her lap as her own thoughts and heart haunted her. It was an easy thing to say, but every time she spoke she could still see the damn place within her head.

"I just want to have a family I can call my own." she sighed, "Never had one to say, so why not from my own body."

Both women paused in their actions, taking in her words as Chloe prepared herself for the onslaught of apologies.

"Chloe, are you an orphan?" Luciana spoke up finally.

Giving a heady sigh, she nodded to them. She was determined to show weakness or how much it bothered her, yet deep down she knew it killed her. Wondering if there were people out there that looked like her and wondered about her.

"Sorry dear."

"Yes, sorry. We didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." she waved them off, "I've gotten used to it."

"Only the strongest can get through the toughest times." Luciana said to her.

Her words were true. Chloe found herself in many situations that left her feeling that she wouldn't make it to see the next day yet she opened her eyes everyday afterwards, smiling and giving the world the finger as she strode out of her home. And now here she was, one step closer to the truth of her dreams.

"It seems that something else puzzles you." Jalila asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Now, now, don't nothing us." Luciana finished her hair, handing her a mirror, "We'll help you as best as we can. Go ahead and tell us."

Chloe looked at the mirror, awed by the beautiful braid that she made, "Wow."

"You like it?" Luciana asked, "When you want the bun down, just pull the pins out and it'll flow."

"Go raibh maith agat!" she replied, "Oh, oops. Meant thanks."

"Well?" she heard Jalila say behind her.

Chloe looked at the two women, wondering how crazy they would think her if she told them the truth. Well, time to find out.

"Truth, I first came to Italy because I dreamed of it. Not like I wanted to tour it and such, even though I did with Feli. But with me, it was more to find things that were in those dreams." she explained.

Both looked at her in question. Shit, she knew better that to speak so freely, why did she-

"Do you dream of women?"

"Huh?" that was unexpected.

"Women." Luciana repeated.

"Not just any women either, but women that molded Italy to today's form?" Jalila asked.

There was no way they would be serious about that. No way they could've known, yet Chloe found herself nodding to them, just to have warm smiles from them.

"Well, with Feliciano working along the Axis and Allies for the war on Genesis, I think you need to talk with those wives first before anyone else." Luciana pointed out.

"Yes, very much so." Jalila added, "We did and found a lot more than we could have by ourselves."

"Makes more sense why he brought her here too."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chloe's confusion rocked her head, "What other women and what do you mean by what you said?"

"I think you need to talk to him first." Jalila said.

"Once you speak with him first, you'll speak with the girls. There's a meeting happening this week so you'll see them all very soon." Luciana nodded.

"What girls, I'm lost?"

"You'll see." they said together heading out the door towards the men at the table.

Chloe could hear the men chuckling and speaking deep in conversation about them, yet Feli looked lost. His eyes were fixed on the table as she made her way to him, the other girls behind their men.

She watched as Luciana gave a shocked look to her husband, just to have her hand connect to the back of his head, "Aiye, puta de madre! Qué chingados?"

A spew of Spanish filled the air as she twisted his ear and gave him hell like no other. Jalila and Marques laughed at the two as Lovino made his way to Diego and Feli came to her side.

"Ciao Chloe." he smiled at her.

How that smile sent a warm feeling through her, one she swore she had seen many times. Before she could utter a word, he took her hand and pulled her away from the group, having her enter the terrace way.

"Feli?"

"Sì?"

"You alright?"

"Um, yea. Just a little lost in my head."

"Need me to send a search and rescue team in?" she joked with him, gaining his happy chuckles.

"No, no need. But I do want to ask you something."

"Ok?" she felt her stomach flop around for unknown reasons as her mind faltered between her dreams.

"You know I work for government and with that I also have ties to war. And Genesis is quite a big, scary group of people and with Italy being involved with the war with them, I was wondering if you would train?"

"Train?" she questioned, "Be a little more specific."

"As in defense."

"You mean fight in-"

"No! No, no. Never that, no!" he jumped at her words, fear crossing his face, "I mean as to defend yourself when I'm not around."

"Oh, you mean like martial arts and such?"

"Yes." he sighed, "But if you want to. I don't want to push you into something you don't want. I just thought my two friend's wives could help you, or any of them really. I mean they're all good with it and from different nations so you'd learn a lot and-"

Chloe pressed her finger to his lips, finally getting him to stop speaking. She found it sweet that he worried over her so much that he had to have all that done for her, including when he wasn't around. She felt comforted and yet something stirred within her as the conversation from earlier came to mind, maybe things were to be this way.

"I'm fine with learning from your friend's wives if you are." she replied. ""I'd love to meet the girls."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this Feli?" Chloe asked as she felt fear slowly rising from her belly.

"Positive." he beamed out, "The girls are great and you'll love them."

He had spoken briefly about the others as they made their way to the building. Nervous was something she was used to being yet this was something totally different as he held the door open for her. She followed behind as they went down a hall, where a larger set of doors stood open, hearing the distinct grunts and puffs of brawling as they grew closer.

Finally within, on a higher balcony looking down, she watched as people spoke briefly and countered their opponent with blows. She felt herself grow more cautious as she leaned into Feli's side.

"Are you alright, mi bella?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes, fine. Just well..." she started.

"Incoming!" she heard someone yell just to see one of the men be flipped over by a tiny blonde woman.

Chloe's mouth hung open in awe as the woman walked away from the large man, "And that is why women from Russia are badass."

Badass indeed. The man finally got himself to his knees as he brushed himself off and flipping the finger to the snickering man to his left. Chloe followed and saw the man attempting to hold it back until the woman next to him held a hard handle to his cheek, her expression of one scolding him to behave.

"Wunderbar. That was good." the tall woman spoke up.

"Spasibo. He's been trying to get over that little move, yet I still win."

"You are my wife." the man stated, "I do not want to hurt you nor will I go against you since I like our bed so much."

"Then don't try and cheat like you did."

"It was only one kiss to your thigh."

"Now, now children, fight nice." she heard a British voice ring out.

The group continued to speak and show one another what they could do as Feli and her watched from above. She was awed by the women below as they either disarmed them or immobilized them, but the more she looked at them her own self-conscious ate at her. They were fit. Skinny in her mind. And she was nowhere near that. Turning away from the sight, she found herself looking in the long mirror before her, slowly hating what she was seeing. Most of her friends had said she was average, but she on the other hand heard otherwise. Her chest was too big along with her ass, she didn't have that flat belly or thigh gap that all the girls had. In her mind, she was a goddamn lard ass.

"Chloe?" she heard Feli, far off than what he really was.

She knew he'd scold her for thinking like that again, but it was staring at her in the face. Looking right at her to be exact. Her vision went dark as something warm covered her eyes and pulled her close.

"Cloe, please don't." Feli pleaded in her ear.

"I'm trying Feli." she felt a wave of guilt roll through her.

Of all the people she had in her life, he was the one that gave her more confidence in things and herself than anyone else. His words alone at time silenced the ugly face of her self-conscious. Before she knew it, he twirled her around and pulled her to him, cradling her to his chest.

"You are more beautiful than you think." he whispered to her.

She pulled him close to her as she wrapped her arms around him, the crisp sea scent caressing her, "You tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

She giggled against him as he placed a gentle kiss to her hair. That there was her calming notion. Every time he did that, sent a warm chill through her body, making her relax and calm her.

"Nora! I told you not to do that!" she heard someone yell. "You're too fragile now."

"I am just four days over five months pregnant, not nine. Relax old man." a retort followed short.

Chloe looked down to see a woman and a man bickering in what she believed to be Chinese as Feli chuckled at them. The others paused and held small conversations with one another as the two of them continued. A small set of footsteps came up behind her, causing Chloe to push away from Feli.

"Oh, gomen nasai, I did not mean to frighten you." the person behind her said.

Turning around, Chloe found herself looking at a bright smiling woman. Her short brown hair was pulled back slightly as her eyes greeted her with happiness.

She gave a light bow to her, "Konichiwa, I'm Harper. Pleasure to meet you, you must be Chloe?"

"Tá, oh I mean yes. Yes, I'm Chloe."

"Finally have a face with the woman Feliciano hasn't stopped talking about." Harper giggled.

Chloe smiled and looked at Feli, just to see the sweet dusting of pink on his cheeks, "Can't shut up about me, can ya?"

"What, I couldn't help but talk about you." he smiled at her and nodded to Harper.

"It wasn't bad, I swear." she waved her hand at them, "Oh that reminds me. Your brother called before you got here and said to call back whenever you had the chance."

"Probably about the plans. I'll go call him then." Feli said leaving her side, "Don't worry mi bella, I'll be right back. Harper is a fun girl, I promise."

And like that he was gone, walking down the hall as Harper went to her side. She heard the woman chuckle at him as he finally disappeared.

"Don't worry. He has been waiting patiently for you to get here. Has chatted all our husbands ears off for advice and such to make you comfortable." Harper said to her, "Why don't we walk while the others finish their business?"

"Isn't your husband going to miss you?" Chloe asked looking down below.

"He may however I saw you up here and thought you'd like some girl time. I promised to repay him later tonight for it." she saw the woman blush at her own words.

"Well I see where your mind sits." Chloe laughed.

"I am a married woman with a full life. I cannot argue with what I have." Harper replied, "Although if you had told me a year ago I would be married to a Japanese man and work alongside him, I would have told you that you were daffy."

"Things change huh?"

"You could say that. Come on, this way. There's a small garden over this way, we can walk it until everyone is done."

Following Harper, Chloe listened to her explain her business alongside her husband and what most of the women did for their countries they came from. She was excited really to hear about it all, fascinated really that she was speaking with people directly from the government of the Axis and Allies. It was strange as well, like she was to be a part of it yet not sure how to be.

"You look lost." Harper interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, got lost in my head."

"It's alright." Harper replied, "So tell me, what brought you to Italy in the first place?"

Chloe paused in her step, Jalila and Luciana coming back into her thoughts as they told her to speak with these women before her. That they had answers like no other.

"If I tell you, you promise not to go and tell everyone I'm crazy?"

"Define crazy?" she smiled at her.

"Funny." Chloe sighed, "What can I say. My dreams brought me to Italy. I see these beautiful women. Women that are so smart and wise that even men take their words to heart. Books and scrolls are about them and everyone reads about them. So, I came here to find those places I dreamed of, seeing if anything stuck out more. I found the sights but it did nothing really."

She thought for a moment, letting those days pass through her head, "Yet that's a lie. I may not have found my dreams, but I did find Feli. Would it be odd of me to say fate brought us together?"

Chloe watched as Harper took in her words, pulling her phone out as she tapped on the screen, "Oh come on now, you promised."

"Hai, I did." she replied as her phone chimed, "I was just checking to see if the other girls are done."

"Alright then."

"Because you need to speak to us all about these women."

 

Chloe sat in the soft chair as the other girls came in, speaking diligently to one another until they came over to her and Harper.

"Well, this must be Chloe then. Nice to have a face." the tall woman said, "I'm Marie."

"Don't mind the German, she's not that scary, it's the Russian you gotta worry about." the long-haired woman said leaning over Marie.

"Don't scare the poor woman yet, Amber." Marie chided, "She gets it from her husband I swear."

"And me being Russian doesn't make me scary." came the blonde that stood next to her, "I'm Lily."

The Russian hiked her thumb over to the other two standing at the table, "The blonde over there is Juliet and the brunette is Brie, and finally..."

Lily trailed off as Chloe felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck, "Nĭ hăo! So glad to finally meet you."

"Nora." Lily finished as the woman let go of her.

Chloe looked around at all the women as they finally gathered around her, "God I feel like I'm at a Girl Guides camp."

"Oh lord, don't let my son hear you talk, he'll be calling you auntie all day." Juliet said.

"She Irish?"

"Very."

"So, as you have probably heard, it's nice to finally have a face to see what Feliciano has been swooning over for the last couple months." Brie said, sipping her water.

"Dear god, better mark it down in history. The Frenchie isn't drinking wine." Juliet joked.

"Ferme ta bouche!"

"Alright, alright." Nora spoke up as the women chuckled at the two of them, "Now, we are here to make Chloe feel comfortable, shì?"

Chloe felt the heat rush to her cheeks as they all looked at her, "Oh, I'm not one to really talk about myself."

"There's more to why we are here." Amber smiled at her.

Her head snapped back for a second, more than that, so what was going on?

"Chloe, please tell us. Have you seen or dreamed things that make no sense yet they are truly real to you?" Lily asked.

Her eyes darted to Harper, but the woman just gave her a nod to continue, "Yes?"

"Women of history?" Brie asked.

"What's this got to do with me?" Chloe asked aloud, "I know Jalila and Luciana said I needed to talk to you guys about it, but I don't understand why."

"It's because of your dreams, my dear." Juliet replied, "Due to them you have something that no other person has outside of this room. To them you would be unnatural or as one would put a freak, yet in here you are equal with all of us."

"How do you mean?"

The women all looked at each other as Chloe tried to understand was said. She felt more lost than she ever did.

"How should we tell?" Harper asked.

"Might be easier to just say who." Nora replied.

"No trip then?" Amber questioned.

"Nein, that would be hard for her to handle right off." Marie stated.

"Then it's settled." both Lily and Juliet said.

"What on earth are you all talking about?" Chloe finally spoke up.

"The women you dream of, do you know their names?" Brie asked.

"Pardon?"

"The women." she repeated herself, "Do you know them?"

"I have an idea, but what does-"

Brie cut her off as she smiled and replied, "Jeanne D'Arc and Marie Antoinette."

"Catherine the Great and Anastasia Romanov." Lily continued.

"Do I have to say all mine?" Amber asked, "There's way too many to list now."

"Made your husband sound like a common day whore." Nora laughed.

"Net, let's keep going." Lily chuckled as she waved her hand past Amber.

"Good god, I'm surrounded." Juliet spoke up, "Queen Elizabeth."

"Hanna Reitsch and Sophie Scholl." followed Marie.

" Ng Mui, Wing Chun, and Wu Zhao." Nora said.

"Tomoe Gozen and Taira no Tokuko." Harper finished.

She was dumbfounded with what they all said. Some of the names stood out yet others seemed far and out there to her mind as her own mind told her to speak of them.

Finally, she found her voice, "Trotula of Salerno, Catherine of Seina, Elena Cornaro Piscopia, and Dorotea Bocchi."

"And there we have it." Amber smiled.

"Have what, I still don't understand." Chloe asked.

"The women you dream of are important roles of Italian history. They molded it to the piece that it is today or even history itself." Brie said, "Those women brought you to Italy. To Feli."

Oddly that made sense. She always felt a hard pull when she dreamed of them and what came of them in the great land. Yet she was still lost. Before she could ask anything else, Nora lifted her hand to her.

"It is hard to explain, yes. We were all there once and it was a very hard road to overcome." she began, "Yet this is very important. Those spirits that are within you are helping you gain what you need to do. And in this case, and like our own, your real future."

"And that would be?"

"A Capital."

"Capital?"

"Oui, we are capitals and our husbands are the personifications of the countries they represent in the UN and world." Brie replied.

"Capitals?" she repeated the world hundreds of times in her head as she just sat there before them, staring off into the distance like an idiot, just to have it hit her like a train. "So, if the women in my dreams are, how'd you say, guiding me. Then I'm to be like you and Feli is... he's Italy."

"Da. Well, north Italy. Lovino is south Italy while Diego is the micro-nation of Seborga." Lily replied.

"Then that would make me Rome, right. If what you are telling me is right, each one of you dreamed of a woman from that country and when you got there and found out the truth you guys then not only found the nations yet found yourself as the capitals, correct?"

"Well, pretty much." Marie nodded.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph; I can't believe it." she sighed out, "After all this time, it's finally on my lap. Well, seems my day was totally hatchet after all."

"Well, you took that better than others." Juliet said.

"Hey now, those dreams freaked me out." Harper pouted at her.

"So, the question is," Brie spoke up, "do you want to take the course and be a Capital?"

Chloe thought of the dreams of the women. How they spoke so diligently, full of wise words and beliefs. Yet there always was that faded spot she couldn't figure out in her dreams, something always faded to her side, as if another person was to be standing next to her. But as the words buzzed in her head, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. More than ever."

 

His heart raced. He knew the girls would be breaking it down to Chloe as to what was going on and what she was, yet with the map before him, he was sweating in fear.

"They have advanced more than we could have planned boys." Arthur said as the outline of Genesis gave way to what was happening.

The map was full. Vast amounts of soldiers and believers in areas that controlled countries and the people within. And the more people followed the growing group the more reality was sinking on them. They were becoming their own nation.

"How do we stop this?" he asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

"We are trying to figure that out Feli." Kiku replied, "I know you have a lot to think of but know you did the right thing bringing Chloe here."

"Ja, you did." Ludwig nodded.

"It doesn't feel that way." he said as the dark blue pattern outlines his boarders, proof that the enemy was waiting for them patiently.

"As of now it seems that they have paused." Ivan announced, "As if they are waiting for something to come up or an action taken to them."

"They push, they will find it." Francis pointed out.

"That's all of us dude."

"No more of this." Yao said, trying to gain them all back to the same page, "Yes I will admit, they have multiplied quite fast and do have a stronghold on somethings, yet they have not overpowered us yet. We are still standing here and moving forward with what we need. I believe our focuses should be set on the Capitals and Cities."

"Hai, I agree." Kiku said, "Knowing what they know and what they can do. It is wise to keep our eye on them. Especially you Feliciano."

His head shot up as Kiku mentioned him, "To keep her safe, I think you need to stay by her side. We made that mistake before. Not again."

"Yea, we can send troops in from each of us just to add protection instead of having your entire military focused in Italy." Alfred stated.

Feli was shocked. True they were his friends and throughout the years they all had ups and downs with one another yet this was different. This was understanding and fear that met together and pure hope that things wouldn't repeat themselves. And they were going to do whatever it took to keep it from happening again.

"Grazie mille, amici miei." he said.

"No need to thank." Ivan stated.

"Oui, yet it is hard to believe she is really the last of them. Mostly everyone has gained a capital." Francis said.

"It still means a lot to me." Feli replied to them all, "I feel so grateful to have you all around me."

"As you would say, what are friends for?" Kiku smiled at him.

A small knock came to the door, catching them all off guard. There stood a small lieutenant, standing in attention, saluting them all as he has a letter within his hands. Giving release, Arthur took the letter and dismissed the soldier, opening the letter given to them.

The man was still as they all waited for him to say anything, but his face was more than was they expected. He was wide-eyed and ready to move.

"Boys, as of now a woman was found running boarders near death, pertaining information and dreams. Sadiq has her in a medical facility not far from his capital but is willing to send her to one of ours in a moment's notice."

"What for?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur laid the letter out before them all as Feli quickly read down the paragraph only to understand his nature in wanting to move and yet he was the very same way now.

"She knows the true reason behind Genesis's actions."


	4. Chapter 4

Almost two weeks had passed since she has met the girls and learned the truth of herself. Slowly she had been getting on her feet and understanding what was to come for her and defending herself like Feli asked.

Well, trying to defend herself as the wind left her again after Harper threw her on her back for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Jesus, I think you snapped me spine." she wheezed out.

"No, just left you immobilized for a moment." the woman smiled down at her.

"You're bloody dangerous you know."

"Hai, I do."

She heard the others giggling along as she finally got to her knees, "Can't believe you can throw my fat arse around like that."

"Rules!" she heard Marie yell.

"Feck!" this was one thing she did hate most.

Feliciano was quite nice enough to tell them how she viewed herself and hoped that they could boost her confidence. Sadly, Marie had other plans.

"Ten each." the woman said standing next to her.

"Remind me to tell Feli he sucks for letting the strictest military personnel know of this." Chloe said as she readied herself for the reps of push-ups and sit-ups.

"Keep calling yourself fat in front of her and it'll keep happening." Brie stated, "Say it within, then she'll never know."

"Want to join her?"

Chloe ignored the laughter as she pressed out the ten Marie demanded, hearing the woman count in German above her, moving to the next set.

"I will." Nora chimed in, "I'll go along with her."

"Nein, Yao will kick my ass if I let you do anything."

"Oh, come on. I never get to do anything fun anymore. He mother hens worse than a woman, I swear."

Finally giving the last sit-up, Chloe laid on the cool ground, welcoming its soothing comfort to her aching muscles. She couldn't stop the chuckle leaving her as she heard Yao earlier scolding her for even shooting an arrow at a target.

"Never have I seen so many rules for a pregnant woman." Nora whined.

"Be in Russia, I'd have traded." Lily smiled at her.

"I think they are similar in ways." Harper pointed out.

Sitting up, Chloe saw the side door open as a child walked in, "Mutti?"

"Ja Adeline?"

"Sophie ist verärgert." she girl came in with another in her arms.

The babe she held was red in the face with anger as she attempted to squirm away from her, "Gib ihr hier Addie. Wo is dein Vati?"

"Ich weiss nicht." she replied as two others came in.

Chloe smiled as the children slowly came in one by one. It was funny to her, how they all looked like one of their parents and yet how old they really were. It shocked her really, learning the children aged so fast, never really experiencing the wonder of childhood. She watched as Jeanne practically danced in as Satine followed suit. Alexei had Grigori tagging along as he tried to speak with Liberty, just to have her attention pulled away by Lincoln. Jacque was slowly reading a book to Pierre as the little boy listened intently as Adeline joined them. Thomas carried Elizabeth over to his mother just to bring himself over to Chloe.

"Hello laddie." she said to him as he plopped himself in her lap.

"I told you the moment he heard you talk he'd be all over you."

"You see me complaining?" she asked as she ruffled his blonde hair.

He turned to smile at her as he cozied himself against her, those bright green eyes shined out as the shamrock in the fields, yes, he was his father's child.

"Miss Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you sing that song again?" he asked, "Mummy doesn't know it and daddy can't do it right. Auntie Carine is the only one but she's been busy."

"Siúil a rúin, Scarborough Fair, or She Moved Thru' The Fair" she smiled down at him.

"The order you listed, please?" he asked.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she began to hum the sweet melody to him, rocking gently as he relaxed against her just to have his sister attempt to crawl over to them until Juliet brought her over. With both in her arms, she continued the song in her tongue as she felt them both grow heavy. She saw Sophie yawn as she moved from the song to the next as Marie rubbed her little back and the kids growing quiet as they listened to her.

It was a good thing she could carry a tune. Some nights in the pub, it gave her a little extra cash when she would sing to the men and women that came in. Some joined her in song, depending on the piece, yet most wanted the sweet and calm melodies she knew from heart. Jumping to the last one, she heard the women chattering over things that needed done, yet she paid it no mind as she felt the two little ones in her arms slouch over as sleep finally claimed them both. She felt a new set of eyes upon her as she continued, soft and warm was the gaze, only one with it.

Finally, it was done and most of the children were either calmed down or asleep. She smiled seeing how she had affected them just to see the fathers come in and gather their children.

"Well done darling." Arthur said lifting his two to his chest, "I see why they fell asleep fast."

"Luck of the Irish." she smiled at him.

"You and Carine would be an inseparable pair." he joked as he walked off with them.

A hand came to her shoulder as it lightly rubbed the tender muscle under her skin, "Dia dhuit Feli."

"Ciao bella." he smiled in her hair as she felt him place a kiss to her head.

Chloe looked at him, those sweet amber eyes looking into her as his lips curled into his signature smile.

"You all done here?" he asked.

"Believe so." she said as she got herself to her feet, "Hope so. My body is crying for mercy."

"Think you can walk?" he smiled at her.

"You have a plan of some sort, I know that look." she laughed at him.

"Just something that is going on in Italy as we speak." he told her as he took her hand, "Come on. You can relax in the car."

Before Chloe knew it, she was in the city of Viareggio as the uniform colors and hues so mystical and bright as the Venetian masks aligned the streets. She had forgotten the dates as things rolled onto her and yet there she was, looking at Carnevale. She had read about the Brazilian Carnaval and the US Mardi Gras, yet this one was mesmerizing.

It wasn't as flashy as the other two yet it was aweing. Men and women dressed in costumes to either match or make sense of their scene walked the streets as they curtsied and bowed to her, while others sang or performed for others. Chloe felt his hand slip into hers as he pulled her to see other sights. Chloe would've been lucky to tell you what city she was standing in as she took all the sights and smells in. The songs lifted as chatter rose, people mingled as they admired one another and there she was standing like an idiot, gawking at everything.

"Come on Chloe, there's more to see." Feli said to her, lacing his fingers in hers.

She followed as he led the way, forgetting that she was sore form the earlier workout that day. There was just too much to see and too little time. Turning the corner, she saw a large clown like man looming over the soon starting parade.

"That's The Burlamacco." Feli explained, "He's the outline of the masks you have like the Harlequin and such. He's the icon for the parade."

She watched as they all went by and more came to view, "These are the papier-mâché of politics and stars. More of a comical laugh and good feeling during down times. Each float has their own set of dancers and music to obtain to that said person. Something popular of the nation or of the person. If not that, of the irreverence of it."

Chloe listened intently as he continued to explain, "They're all competing to win the categories and on the last day of Carnevale, they announce a winner of the parade. It's more fun just to watch them and see how creative people can get with them."

She watched as each float picked on a president or leader, then to stars of Hollywood and music, some she found more comical than the others. A tug on her shoulder pulled her away from the moving pieces.

"They're going to lap around again to show each side to gain more votes." he stated, "If you'd like we can head away for a moment and get something to eat before the fireworks and all?"

"You spoke my mind." she smiled at him.

From the parade, to the delicious food of the restaurant, to wandering the watersides of the small city, she was truly happy with the day. His warm hand never left her own as they mingled the street, waiting for the sky to light up in colors.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"You have to ask Feli?" she giggled.

"Hey, no need to laugh at me." he gave her a false pout, "I was just wondering."

"You loon." she smiled, "Of course I had fun. Today was amazing."

She felt him squeeze her hand as she spoke to him, the gentle pink rising to his cheeks. God how could one man look so cute when embarrassed? She just wanted to kiss those cheeks of his just to see them deepen as his smile would grow.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this?" he lifted her hand, pointing to her middle finger.

"A ring silly."

"Ve, I know a ring but what does it mean?"

"Oh! It's the Claddagh." she explained, "The heart mean love, the hands mean friendship and the crown upon the heart means loyalty. And the way you wear it also means things too."

"How so?"

"Well for the right hand, if the tip of the heart, the bottom of it, is pointing to the fingertips, it means the one wearing it is looking for love. If the tip is pointing at the wrist it means they've found love and in a relationship." she continued, "Now if on the left hand and the tip is at the fingertips, it means they're engaged while the tip is at the wrist means they're married. Pretty interesting huh?"

"I'll say." he replied as he looked at the emerald within, "So it's point to your heart on your right hand, that's means you love someone, sì?"

"Yes, you're right."

He moved from beside her to front, his amber eyes looking at her greens. She felt a small chill run up her spine as he smiled at her, hand still holding her own.

"So, who has your heart?" he asked with a smile.

Chloe felt the heat rush to her own cheeks as he smiled at her. Yet this one was much different than his usual. This one had reason laying behind it, one she hoped for since she bumped into him that day.

"Well, he's a tall man, kinda lanky yet perfect to me. He's got adoring amber eyes and a smile big enough to put the cheshire cat to shame and auburn hair that has an adorable little curl that sticks out at times." she saw him blush as she continued, "He calls me bella and constantly places little kisses to my head. And he always pulls me out of the dark when I need it. He thinks he's not good enough for me, but to me, he's everything."

His expression changed as she spoke her true thoughts, she could see his own heart faltering at her words as she told him how he was to her, even if he didn't see it that way. Another chill ran up her spine, sending a shiver through her body, and making her teeth chatter.

"What's wrong mi bella, your lips are trembling?" he asked, a hint of play and tease under his words.

She couldn't help but play along, "Well, they're cold."

He came closer to her, his body barely centimeters away from hers. His breath tickled her cheek as his hands moved around her waist, "I could warm them for you Chloe."

Chloe smiled at him, "Then why don't you Feliciano."

And he did. His warm, soft lips met her own as he pulled her against him. So tranquil and calm they were as he held her, never separating himself from her. Chloe felt her mind slip away from the world as it only became the two of them. His tongue teased her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave. Tasting the superb dinner and wine upon his tongue, she dove deeper into the moment as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she could get him.

The annoying buzz of a cell paused their moment as she felt it against her belly. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the intrusion as she looked at his face, seeing the look of annoyance on his features.

"I think that's the first I've really seen a sour face on you."

He placed a quick kiss to her head before answering the damning piece, "Che diavolo vuoi?"

Oh, he really was irritated that it interrupted them. Chloe looked back over the waters as the gentle sound lifted to her as it hit the barring of the walk. A small tap came to her shoulder as she turned to look at Feli only to grow worried as she saw his face.

"Feli?"

He shut the phone as he gave her a disappointed sigh, "We have to go back to Rome now."

 

Her mind was in a blur as they finally got into the building. She could hear the others stalking, low hushed tones as they finally went into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's about the girl that was found." Yao replied.

Girl? She tried to ask Feli what was going on when a man entered the room with papers in hand. He seemed disheveled and out of it as he placed the pieces on the table, handing on to Juliet.

"It doesn't lie." he said.

"What doesn't Sadiq?" Alfred asked.

Oh, it was that nation. She listened as he continued, "Well, after finding her we made sure she was healthy enough to move and even be away from medical equipment at all."

"Yes, the precautions are all on here." Juliet said looking over everything, "Yet your statement of two doesn't add up."

"It not like I'm trying not to but once she healed up and we got a good look at her, I had to match things. And with that finding, it raises questions like you wouldn't believe." he replied.

""What questions?" Ludwig asked for everyone, "You said she had information on Genesis, so what is it?"

"I think we need to do something first before diving into that." Sadiq replied, gaining native tongues.

Chloe felt Feli's arm tighten around her as the others spoke out.

"You are not making sense." Francis stated.

"Da. Either you have news or not?" Ivan demanded.

"I do yet it's not for me or any of us." he pause and looked right at her, "It's for you."

Chloe felt her body stiffen as everyone eyes looked at her, "Me?"

"Evet." he replied, "It's about you."

"But how? I know nothing of war or anything else nor the woman you're talking about"

"I get that. I'm not blaming you for anything." Sadiq raised his hands, "But I do have one question, what do you know of your family?"

"Nothing!" Chloe nearly shouted, "What doesn't anyone get about that? How would you expect me to remember anything of the blasted fuckers that left me on the orphanage doorstep? I know nothing of them or why they did it."

She could feel the tears sting her eyes as Feli took her hand, "Sadiq, you are getting a bit over yourself."

"Oh, no Feli, just enough. It's why I did what I did."

"Did what? I'm cut to the bone with this run around, so explain?" she finally shouted, just to hear Juliet give a small gasp.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" she heard Lily ask.

Juliet stood there with her hand over her mouth as she read the paper again, flipping back and forth between two pages, eyes widened in shock. Something was going on and Chloe was tired of waiting around for the answer.

"Now you see why I did what I did." Sadiq stated, "I wasn't alone. Aphrodite and Taj along with Dorjee and his wife. I had all medical look it over to make sure what was found was real."

"What? What's real, for the love of god what's wrong with me?" Chloe demanded.

"Nothing." Juliet replied, handing the papers to her.

Chloe took them, looking over the pieces and trying to understand what it was saying. The only thing she saw that she recognized was DNA.

"And you said everything matches?" Juliet asked Sadiq, just to gain a nod from him.

"What matches, I'm lost."

"Chloe," Juliet spoke, "There's nothing wrong with you at all, and nothing is wrong with the woman in question either. It's just the facts."

"Facts of what?"

"You match, DNA wise and if things are lining up like they are," Juliet gave a small smile, "Chloe, she's your sister."

She swore she felt her heart stop as Juliet said those words. Looking at the papers once more, she saw the chart showing the lines and dots, nearly lining up evenly with each other.

"If it wasn't for the flaming red hair and eyes, I would've just thought coincidence with looks, but I couldn't turn away." she heard Sadiq tell the others.

She read the letters once, twice, three, four times before it all finally sunk in as her legs gave out from under her. She felt Feli wrap his arms around her as he tried to speak sweetly to her yet all in her mind she could only realize one thing. With a shaky breath, her tears fell as she leaned against him and her very wish finally came true.

"I have a family. I really do have a family."


	5. Chapter 5

Running wasn't even the right word for what she was doing. Sprinting was more like it. She didn't see the faces of the people that were in the hall, nor the doors and carts that laid against its bright walls. She was determined to get to that room, to where she was sitting, her sister.

Her sister. The word rolled in her head, the reality of it sinking in as she maneuvered around people and objects to get to the room. All those years sitting in that place, looking at the sky and praying so deep within her that someone was out there. Someone that knew about her. That knew why she was the way she was. That looked and spoke like her. And answers. Of all things she wanted, was real answers as to why.

She could hear Feli calling to her as she evaded him and others. Her mind couldn't focus on them, she was too far in her head to even think rationally.

"Chloe!" she felt Feli grab her hand, pulling her back to him.

She turned to see him attempting to catch his breath as Lovi and Diego followed behind, "Do you know where you're going?"

"I..." she stammered off as she thought about what he said.

He was right, she had no idea of where she was going within that hospital building yet she blindly ran in in search of a woman she had no idea what she looked like or her name. Calming down a little, she squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Feli, I wasn't thinking." Chloe apologized.

"It's alright." he reassured her, "You're excited about this. Who wouldn't be?"

Giving her a quick hug, he led her down the hall. Passing doors and people as he pulled her along. She could hear Lovi complaining to Diego but the young one ignored him as he was lost in his own world. She felt her heart race and her stomach slowly becoming nauseous with the heavy thought of reality. Her mind plagued her as they made a final turn down a quiet hall, haunting her with her past and own self-doubt.

Then he stopped in front of a door. It was finally here. He gave her that smile as he went for the door, just to have doubt ruin her mind.

"Wait." she whispered.

"What? What's wrong Chloe?" he asked cupping her cheek.

"I... I... I don't...I don't know...if I can... do this." she stammered.

"Why not?"

She felt her emotions roll over her as she spoke through trembling lips, "For years Feliciano, years, I looked out that damn window of that place. Hoping and praying on every star that laid in the sky. Every dandelion I picked I made sure I made that blasted wish along with my birthday. For so long it when unanswered to me, to the point I gave up hope that there was anyone of my family out there and that the only family I'd ever had was the one I made myself. And even then, I thought that it would never happen with how I look and all."

She saw him give a sigh as she mentioned her body again, "Chloe-"

"Don't start Feli." she warned as she continued, "Yet here I am. Standing before this very door to meet the only person that I truly ever wished for and yet I'm more terrified of this than moving here to be with you. I've never been so fucking scared in my life. Feli, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Chloe." she heard him whisper, "Don't be afraid. If she's anything like you, she is just as excited to meet you as well. We are all here for you; Lovi, Diego, and I. We're just outside the door."

She listened to him, knowing he was right as he finally opened the door to her. She felt frozen as she saw the pristine white room before her, beckoning her forward. Gaining a reassuring smile from Feli, she finally picked her feet up. It felt as if cement filled her shoes as she ventured within. Light conversation filled the air as she continued, her heart raced as her palms sweat like mad. A shiver rolled through her body as she saw the outline of people behind the curtain.

"Are you Chloe?" she heard someone ask her.

Looking over, she saw a doctor finishing up papers as she smiled at her, "I'm Kachina. We heard you'd be coming to see her."

The woman gestured her hand to keep moving on as the curtain slowly moved aside. Chloe held her breath and closed her eyes, praying once more within that it wasn't all a joke and that her mind would shut up, just to open her eyes.

There she was. Sitting on the bed, attempting to write on the pad that the nurse had before her. Her hair was shorter than her yet it was the same red. Her skin just as pale as hers as the woman tried to move the pen like she wanted, yet the bandages upon her hand hindered her attempt.

"That's good enough, we don't want you straining too much." the nurse spoke giving a smile to Chloe, "Now, I want you to take it easy but I know you are excited about this."

Chloe watched as her head shot up, she could see that she was wide-eyed with wonder as the nurse spoke, "And she's just as excited if not nervous about it."

Finally, she turned around and looked at Chloe. It was like looking at a mirror as she took in the woman. Her features matched hers as green eyes looked into hers. The same dusting of freckles as her own as her fair skin gave proof of her heritage.

"We'll leave you two girls alone." they said as they quietly left.

Chloe couldn't move, couldn't even find her voice as she looked at the woman. Tremble and quakes hit her body as she wanted to cry. In happiness and relief that it was finally true.

"Chloe?" she said, her voice cracked and hoarse with pain.

"Yes." she finally got out.

"I can't believe it's really you."

Her feet moved without her know, somehow making her sit on the edge of the bed with her. She couldn't help but reach her hand out and touch her cheek, her mind trying to tell her she was fake as her heart sang in joy.

"Are you really real?" she finally asked.

"Aye, as true as can be." small tears escaping the woman as her own hand cupped her wet cheek.

Chloe couldn't contain it anymore. The tears fell as she felt her sister pull her to her, holding tightly to her as Chloe's own arms wrapped around her, both crying on each other as the day slowly faded by.

 

"So where have you been?" Chloe asked as she dotted her eyes once more. "And your name. They didn't give me that either."

"I was in Letterkenny. A small little librarian that I was." she spoke, "And it's Briana."

"Briana?" Chloe chuckled, "Definitely Irish."

"That I am. Where you at this whole time?"

"Killarney."

"Really?" she said, "Not too far then. We both were in Ireland and never knew it."

"I'll say."

They had cried on each other for nearly a half hour, just to pause and do it again as it all sunk in. It was hard to believe after all those years, she was finally before her, and yet she was still full of questions.

"Got questions on your mind?" Briana asked.

"You can tell?"

"You and I have the same face when we are questioning things."

Chloe laughed, "You got me. I have a lot to be honest."

"Think I don't?" Briana laughed.

"Alright, me first then? Chloe asked, gaining a nod from her, "Ok, who's oldest?"

"Me, by six minutes." Briana replied, "Well that's what the church told me."

Chloe smiled as her words came to her, "Wait, six minutes? We're twins?"

Briana nodded to her, "We are and those rare birthday twins too. I was New Year's Eve at eleven fifty-seven while you were New Year's Day at twelve o' three."

"Oh, so my birthday being the first of January wasn't just for the hell of it."

"Nope."

Chloe chuckled as her mind came with the daunting question, "Well, the next is why?"

"Why we're orphans?"

Chloe nodded as she sighed, "From what the church told me when I got older, our mother was a rape victim of fourteen. She couldn't get rid of us, couldn't heart the guilt the nun told me. So, when she had us she placed me with the church and you in an orphanage. Never really said why but according to the sister it was mainly out of fear. Must've been something pretty bad to separate us like she did."

"I never thought of that." she sighed, "How come they told you all sorts of things yet I got squat?"

"I dunno. I tried to find ya once I learned everything, I really did." Briana sighed, "Until I got caught up in things."

"Caught up?"

"Later." she said, "Now my turn, and it might come out weird yet I think you can help me better than any doctor or nurse can. Let's say sister intuition."

Chloe smiled and waited for her to speak, "Have you ever dreamed? Dreamed of people, not yourself yet see history being made?"

Chloe shook her head, wondering if she heard her right yet she moved on about the woman in her dreams as she spoke of Maria Gaetana Agnesi, Eleonora de Fonseca Pimentel, and Virginia Oldoini as she also added about a Spanish man with historical women of Spain. It left more questions for Chloe and the boys as her sister spoke of the dreams she had.

"Oh, and someone named Romano." she said, catching Chloe's attention.

"Lovino?"

"What?"

"What did you say Briana?" Chloe asked.

"I said at times when I dream there are parts that are fogged over and at times I hear the Spanish man talking to another named Romano. He has a short temper but there's something about him that makes me wonder of him."

There was no way. Getting up from the bed, Chloe looked down towards the door, seeing both Feli and Lovi standing outside it talking.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" she heard Briana asked, disappointment lacing her voice.

"Far from it." she replied as she caught the boy's attention, telling them to come in.

Sitting back down, the boys came over to the bed as she looked between them and Briana.

"Boys, this is my twin, Briana." she beamed as Feli came over and gave her a small hug.

"Glad you are ok, I know the guys have a lot to ask you but only if you are well." Feli said to her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Yea, yea. We see the ragazza is ok, what did you need us for Chloe?" Lovi said, never moving from his spot as he crossed his arms.

She heard Briana give a small gasp as the truth looked at her, "Romano?"

Silence filled the room as the two boys looked at Briana. Her face said it all as well, she was shocked that he was even real, let alone in front of her.

"What did you call me?" Lovi asked.

"Lovino, she called you Romano." Feli said, his own eyes wide in wonder, "She knows you as Romano."

"The Spanish man called you that." she said, "In my dream with the women."

"You dream of Italian women?" both boys asked.

Chloe saw as Briana's eyes widened in shock and fear, "If this is correct. Oh, my god. Both of you, I need a meeting with the Axis and Allies, immediately. There is no time to waste."

Briana attempted to get out of the bed, as Chloe caught her, "What are you doing? You're too weak to even stand woman."

Before Chloe could protest anymore, Lovino came over to her and carried her to a wheelchair as he made his way back to Feliciano, both heading out the door.

Chloe walked over to her sister, seeing the worry lace her eyes as she finally looked at her, "Briana what's wrong?"

Briana gave a heavy sigh, "It's what Genesis is aiming for."

 

"Alright love, everything is set for the other nations to listen in afterwards. The mic is close so you don't have to strain your voice." Arthur told Briana as Feli stood next to Chloe.

It was hard to believe that the woman saw the same as Chloe plus seeing Lovino. It left more for them all to question and wonder on what was going on. Since learning the truth, the man hadn't left her side. Feli chuckled lightly to himself to see this side of his brother, something so rare from him.

"Whenever you are ready Briana." Juliet said as the other nations and capitals sat within the room.

The woman gave a shaky breath as she began, "I was taken in by Genesis, mainly to either fight or procreate. It was their main objective at that moment. Just wrong place at wrong time. But something deep within me to keep going farther in, to see how close to the leaders I could get and what I could learn."

"I was just one person away really when I heard them talking about nations and capitals. How they were after them and what they wanted to do. It was over the news so I thought nothing of it until they talked about taking capitals and withholding them, seeing if it would work. I was curious to what 'it' was. So, I did. I eavesdropped onto their conversations just to hear how they let one get away and another that was in their hands. They kept looking though."

Feli watched at Kiku pulled Harper closer to him as she shook in fear of the memory. He himself felt the heartache when Sadiq learn the fate of his first capital.

"The capitals weren't what they thought and kept looking through other people just to get what they need. That's all they ever talked about was getting a capital." she sighed, "After a few days the one never came back and they assumed the worse for him. Then after a bit the main person came in saying he found information regarding the capital in search. That's when they turned on me."

"They demanded to know what I knew and how long I dreamed. I had forgotten that the church I was placed in had me checked out due to them as a child. I never thought they would haunt me later like that. With it they asked if there was another. I didn't understand what they meant until later. It came to me when I escaped. I knew I had to get away after seeing and hearing what I did. I had to find all of you for this. To explain, they want what you all have."

Chatter filled the room as everyone tried to understand what Briana was saying.

"What are they after?" Alfred asked.

"Da agreed. They have all abilities of war, why not act?" Ivan added.

"We are not provoking them you two." Ludwig warned, "Continue Briana."

She nodded, "It's the two things you all have. Land and Capitals."

"They have the population of a land, they have it." Yao spat out.

"They may lack the capital but Yao is right, they have the population." Kiku said, "Why need land and how do they plan on getting it?"

"What else did they say?" Francis asked.

A visible shutter hit Briana as she continued, "They have their hands on a total of six large bombs, three filled with deadly disease and the other three are nuclear. They plan to wipe out the current nations in their way."

Shouts, gasps and protest filled the air as the truth was said.

"Enough!" Lovino shouted, "Let her finish."

The room grew quiet as they waited for her as Ludwig spoke up, "What are they after?"

"The three nations that stand in their way are the powerhouses." she replied as Amber, Nora, and Lily looked at their husbands in fear.

"The three bombs of plague will hit Africa, Australia, and South America while the nuclear will hit North America, Asia, and Europe" she continued, "And the capital they seek is special compared to the others."

"How so?" he finally asked.

"There is one nation that is, what they termed it, ruled by two personifications yet is not divided. They run it together and due to it will have two cities as well. One the capital and the other an island of the nation."

It slowly came to Feli as she explained. He felt the daunting fear rise as he looked at Lovi, the same look upon his face as his own. He heard the others ask her whom it was, yet it was in that very room.

"There is only one." she said. "The only nation left really. Personified by twins and now with twins to be their city and island."

He watched as Briana turned to Chloe, giving her a mournful look, "It's us. They're after us and they will do whatever it takes to gain us. And when they do. The war will be over for they will kill everyone in sight."

Panic was in the air as the reality was there. Genesis was planning to murder them all and he and Lovi were the targets in sight with Chloe and Briana.

"Alright as of now, all Naval fleets hit the Mediterranean, protect it at all cost." Alfred announced as the men agreed, "We will have surveillance and military at the boarders to ensure that this doesn't happen."

"What happens if one of you changes before they gain you?" Amber asked.

"It doesn't matter." she explained, "We are unique in that matter. Either one of us is the same to them."

"Is it possible-"Ivan started before Lily cut him off.

"Net. They do that it's a lost cause. It's considered suicide and will be started over again." she told him.

Feliciano watched as the others scrambled and made calls to other nations, informing them on what to do as his own mind spun.

"Feli?" he heard Chloe call to him.

Looking down at her, he saw complete worry in her eyes. He didn't know what to say, was lost for words as the truth sank deep in him. He saw Lovi try and comfort Briana as she closed her eyes, tears slipping past her lids. He got down to her height, his eyes in line with hers. For once his heart and mind agreed and no ounce of fear was going to stop him.

"Mi bella, know this. I promise to protect you. No matter what happens, I'll always be there." he said, pecking her lips, "I promise it to the day I die."


	6. Chapter 6

He was never more thankful for this day. It was something he was looking forward to after all that they had learned just a couple days ago. The annual dinner of nations. he had told Chloe and Briana of the event and even had Carine over to help them out as her husband, Ian, bustled around the house with the three of them.

Feliciano was quite content with how the day was going and prayed that it would continue to be that way even for what they all planned later. He just hoped that the little bit of practice between Carine and Ian would help him in the long run.

He saw somebody standing out on the terrace way, looking out over the land. Looking harder, he noticed it was Lovino, deep in thought. Ever since he learned the truth of Briana, the man had been different. To most he seemed the same, yet to Diego and himself, they noticed the tiny things. His eyes never leaving her as she maneuvered around the home in the wheelchair, the fact that he made everything easy for her to reach and use around the place was another. He followed when no one noticed and made sure she was alright. It was that that made Feli know it was the best thing to happen to him.

"Ciao Lovi." he said entering the walk.

"What do you want?"

"No need to be mean, I was just seeing how you were doing?"

"Fine."

Ok, he was a little worried now, "What's wrong fratello?"

Lovino gave a deep sigh, never looking at him as he pondered his own head. Feli knew he was worried over the fact of Genesis and what they could do and what they were after, yet he seemed more off than usual.

"Just a lot on my mind Feli."

Feliciano stood next to him, looking out over the fields and seeing the sun sink into the horizon, their time getting shorter for the dinner.

"You know I worry too, right?" Feli brought up, "We both can help-"

"That's just it Veneziano!" Lovi snapped at him, "This is more real than I could have ever imagined."

Feliciano was stunned by his sudden outburst and the use of his name, yet he waited for him to continue, "At one point Feli I accepted fate and was ready for it. I knew that one day I would fade like the others or any micro that can't make it. Hear me Feli, ready and accepted. You were always the better one. The one everyone turned to for arts and food and fashion. All I had was the mafia and a bit of growing from the gardens yet you had it all."

He watched as Lovi paused, holding tightly to the rail, "Even when the nations gained capitals and had cities, I accepted that I would die. But now."

"Lovi?"

"I can't protect her Feli." Lovi confessed to him. "I want to change everything that I have ever done wrong, fuck I apologized for everything I ever did to that tomato bastard. Yet that doesn't give me the strength to stop Genesis from crossing over here and repeating what they did to her again if not worse."

"But that's why we have to-"

"Will it help in all reality?" Lovi looked at him finally, his eyes were wet as his face was filled with sadness, "God Feli, she told me what they did to her. I mean we heard what happened to Harper and saw Nora afterwards, but hearing it and seeing the affect it had on her..."

He stopped as he sat himself upon the ground, resting his arms upon his knees and Feli wasn't sure on what to do.

"Are we really strong enough to protect them fratello?" Lovi asked.

Feli sat beside him, brushing his shoulder into his as he did when they were younger, "Remember what you told me when Chloe first came here?"

He heard him chuckle, "What would Grandpa Rome say."

"Yep. So, what would he tell you?"

"A man will become twice the man he is when needed. You could be the smallest sprout in the garden, yet when time is needed, you will become the biggest tree." Lovi recited, smiling at Feli, "Grazie Feliciano."

"Prego." he smiled back. "Still thinking bad about yourself then?"

"Like you don't." Lovi said, "Maybe it'll go away once we go to bed."

"Huh?" he couldn't have meant?

"We'll I don't mean that way you idiot." Lovi scolded, "She has nightmares of Genesis and what they did. I told her I'd lay with her until she fell asleep and I'd make sure that bad dreams wouldn't happen. I think we've both slept better due to it."

"Never thought that." Feli looked back at his watch as time ticked by, "Hey Lovi?"

He was replied with a hum, "Want to stop at the Vatican quick, like old times?"

Lovi chuckled at him, patting him on the shoulder, "Why not. What could a little prayer hurt?"

Feli beamed at him as they both made their way out of the home. Feli knew what he would do as he prayed, and he just hoped it be enough to make it work.

 

"Oi, easy on my locks woman!" Chloe winced as Carine yanked back her hair.

"Pipe it." the woman said as she pinned her hair back in place. "I almost have you done."

"I do have to stay, it's beautiful on you sis." Briana pipped up from the table.

"Wheel your ass over here as I yank your head-OW!"

"No fighting." Carine scolded pushing another pin in place.

Briana laughed at her as she did steer herself over, the sweet cream and black lace dress covering her legs, "Still hard to believe we have the real Ireland in the room with us."

"Tis a pleasure to be here as well." she smiled, "I was starting to worry that no Irish blood would be found within Capital besides my brother."

"Which one?" they said together.

"Allister. Scotland." she replied, "Sweet Siobhan is Irish yet grew up in the Nordic country of Norway. Fair lady she is, finally put a curb to him. That and soon having him a precious babby."

"What is it if you don't mind me asking?" Briana asked.

"Dunno. They want a surprise." she replied, "Me, I'm hoping for a wee lass. It be a good thing if a little girl was born, mostly first born so far are boys. We girls need to come up top in this family."

"I thought Juliet and Arthur had a girl?"

"Little Elizabeth, yes. Yet she was second, not first. So, for the whole blood line is all boys first, it's depressing being the only girl surrounded by boys and she's the only one so far."

The women chuckled at her as they all chatted about Ireland and what they missed of it as they readied for the dinner. Chloe found it strange to have an elaborate dinner as everything was going on outside the nations and Genesis breathing down their necks, but according to Feli, it was a way to relax and get away from the nastiness of the world. He seemed extremely happy over it, more than she would have expected.

"Don't be fretting over the dinner girls." Carine said to them, "It's a way for us to enjoy our time together and not look at war."

"Lovi said there's more after it." Briana pipped up.

More? What more? Feli didn't say anything about more about the dinner.

"That there is but I won't be discussing that." she smiled at them and patted her head. "There, all done Chloe. Go ahead, look."

Without hesitation, Chloe made her way over to the mirror, nearly terrified of how bad she looked. Yet looking within the piece, she didn't see herself. The woman looking at her was fair. Her red hair up in Celtic braids as her eyes were brighter and lighter than usual. Her lips a dainty red as her green and black laced dress gave her the complexion of a model, the woman she once called fat was nowhere in sight.

"Just one more thing." Briana said as she wheeled over to her, pulling something from a box, "Lean down here."

Doing as told, Chloe felt something cool place itself upon her neck, "There we go, all finished. Who says you can't blend two cultures together?"

Looking back at the reflection, she saw what Briana had given her. There upon her neck laid a fine golden necklace. The chain almost had a rosary look to it as little green gems graced its locks and in the middle sat the Claddagh lacing more of the chain to another piece, and that itself was an Italian cross. It's fine golden hues embroidered the green and white glass cross as another golden cross laid within it. To say it was beautiful was a lie for it had no words for it.

"My god." was all she could muster up as she looked at herself.

"Told you that you are pretty." Briana said, "Gonna call yourself fat again?"

"Isn't that what most girls do?" Chloe joked.

"It's true yet you are not my dear. "Carine reassured her as she looked at her in the mirror.

"Thank you. Really, I mean it. Both of you."

"Tis nothing to think of nor worry about." Carine smiled, "Now it's time for dinner."

 

The gentle music in the air added the atmosphere as regal and etiquette, something that Chloe was far from in her mind, yet she sat there a proper lady as Carine gave her advice on what to do and sit. She felt like she had a board up her ass with how things were meant to be although looking at Feli she couldn't help but laugh as he dove into the pasta upon his plate.

"He's a typical boy." Carine poked, "Best to get him is through his stomach."

"That's any man Carine." Chloe giggled as the leaders of the nation's spoke to one another on the other side.

Carine joined her as her own husband was chowing down the same way, "You'd think I never fed the man?"

"True." she nodded, "Carine, quick question, where are the children?"

"They're elsewhere in the build. Don't worry they're waiting for us."

"Waiting for us?"

"Now never you mind and finish up." Carine chided her as she focused on her own plate.

It was strange how they were all acting the same way, it seemed that she was left out of the loop. She tried to focus on other things yet her mind wandered to what was being hidden and what Genesis would do.

"Are you alright Briana?" she heard Lovi ask.

"Yea, my back is starting to ache." Chloe looked over to see her attempting to rub the spot that troubled her.

A second later, Lovino's hand was rubbing the very spot as he whispered to her, creating a large smile upon her face. Chloe couldn't help but smile at them. How much Lovi had instantly changed. Not that he changed so much, yet more to make Briana comfortable and yet loved. It was something that she wasn't expecting.

Turning back to her spot she noticed that seats were becoming empty as nation and capital left, bidding their leaders a good night. Chloe went to ask Carine where everyone was going only to find two empty seats next to her.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself, turning to Feliciano, "Feli? Feli?"

He hummed in reply as a stray pasta noodle hung off the side of his lip. She chuckled at him as she wiped the mess away, "Messy man. Anyway, where's everyone going?"

She watched as his eyes scanned the area, realizing she was right. Glancing at his watch, he made a notion to Lovi as he set everything down on the table, just to stand and bid the leaders farewell.

"Come on Chloe, we gotta go." he said, taking her hand.

Giving a gentle nod to the president as she followed the hyper man as he practically dragged her out of the banquet hall. It was reasons like this she hated heels as she struggled to keep up with him. He led her down hall after hall and stair after stair as she slowly was losing breath.

"Feli, hold on, wait. I'm dying here." she said finally pulling her arm free.

Finally, he paused as he wrapped his hands grasped her arms, checking her out, "Mi spiace Chloe, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did."

"No, no. You're fine." she breathed out, slowly catching her breath, "What's going on anyway? You just led me down a maze of stairs and halls to this area."

He smiled at her, this one reaching ear to ear as his eyes twinkled down at her. "Something really exciting I promise. But I do have to ask and yes I'll be quoting a movie for it."

"Alright?" she replied, hesitation laying in her voice.

"Have you ever been to a third-class party before?"

She gave him a puzzled look as she thought of all the movies she could think of that would have that just to hear music from down the way and the quote coming to light.

"Feli?" she felt excitement grow within her.

"I thought you'd like it." he said taking her hand.

Like wasn't going to be the word if what he said was true as the music grew louder, "The nations that play instruments all play together and try to do other songs from nations to make it all feel like we are one. There's no arguing or hate within this room, just good laughs and friends."

The door came open as he ushered her inside and her jaw dropped just to have her jump in excitement. The massive room held all the nations, capitals and cities as each danced and enjoyed one another's company. The music from the nations was cheery and festive as instruments from each nation gave it its own colorful collage of sound. Laughter, chatter, and cheers echoed the large room as they went in.

"This is amazing!" she yelled to Feli, his own smile as big as hers, "They're even playing Swallowtail Jig!"

She couldn't get over the happiness within the room as she saw the children playing and dancing with one another, once accidentally bumping into her. Her dark curls sprung around her head as she smiled up at Chloe, placing a white mask over her eyes. With a flash, she was gone and running over to Sadiq as he twirled her around, making her giggle at him as she placed his mask back to its rightful spot.

"Papa!" she heard someone yell.

Looking over she smiled as she saw Satine and Jeanne dancing with their father, Francis attempting to twirl them both as they giggled at him in joy. She watched as fathers danced with daughters and mothers did the same with sons, the joy full in the air.

"For the love of god, Gilbert don't make them sick!" She heard Eliza yell at him.

Feli pointed him out as he laughed at him. Sure enough, there was Gilbert, dancing and twirling around Julia and Adeline as the two little girls laughed in his arms. Feli gave her hand a squeeze as he pulled her to a table where the other nations sat.

"About time you joined the party." Harper smiled at her as Kiku kept an arm around her waist.

"I didn't know there was one going on." she told her as her gaze landed on Feliciano.

"I wanted to surprise you." he replied.

"Thank you for it, I am surprised and I love it!" she beamed at him as Marie handed her a pint.

"It's Beamish. Carine and Ian are the ones that had that sent here." the woman told her.

"Good stuff too." she said, beginning to down the hearty drink.

She felt eyes lay upon as she tilted the glass up to take more of the beer, only pausing to see what was the matter as all the men and women were staring at her in awe.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing love." Juliet replied smiling.

"They've never seen an Irish woman drink before." Arthur added. "Wait till Carine gets her's."

She chuckled at the truth before it as she heard Alfred and Amber clap and laugh along with Ivan and Lily as their eyes never left the open floor. Looking over she saw Alexei and Liberty dancing together, hand in hand as smiles adorned their faces, neither one looking away from the other. She couldn't help but smile as the thought of them being together in the future came to her mind. As her eyes shifted around to the nations, she saw an empty wheelchair by the door, a wave of curiosity and worry came over her just to see Briana sitting on Lovino's lap as they were deep in conversation with one another, both laughing and smiling.

"Your sister is enjoying herself I see." Nora said beside her, the bump more visible in her cheongsam.

"Nora, what are you attempting to drink?" Lily asked.

"Baijiu." she smiled, holding up the clear liquid.

"You do realize when Yao finds out, he will be livid." Kiku warned.

"He's away and it's his. He set it in my hand so I have every moment to taste it-" she was cut short when the glass disappeared from her hand as Yao came to her side.

"What was that?"

"You are worse than a mother, I swear."

The table laughed as the children talked with one another or nibbled on the food present. Chloe watched as Pierre leaned to his mother pointing at his father and then to the corner of the room. Seeing Brie nod to the man, she watched as his head whipped to the side as a stern look cross his face.

"Jacque!" he hollered, sure enough the boy popped his head up from looking up a set of skirts, "Ne me faites pas!"

She watched as Jacque darted to Monique and Michelle, hiding himself between them attempting to avoid his father's harsh glare. Brie laughed as Francis finally came to her side as the two girls continued dancing on the floor.

"He's yours." was all Brie said.

A sudden tap came to Chloe's shoulder, making her jump. Turning to find the source, she found Carine smiling at her.

"Oi, how good is your Irish?" she asked.

"Cad?"

"Oh, it's good then yes?" she asked again as Chloe nodded. "Good, come with me."

Before Chloe had a chance, Carine yanked her away from the table as she pulled her to the open floor, "Now I know you worked a pub in Dublin and known to let out a song or two as well. Want to join me then?"

"Are you kidding?" she smiled, "String it up and tell me which one?"

Carine laughed as she looked at Allister giving him a simple nod. With a simple shout the music began as the familiar tune lifted to her ears. She smiled knowing this by heart. Only would Carine want the seaweed song, well Dúlamán in their tongue. Carine began the traditional song as she followed suit. The happy tune filled the room as everyone clapped and cheered as they finished the song just to hear the familiar tune of Gaelic Storm's an Irish Party in Third Class came to play. It was then she felt hands grace her waist and pull her to them.

Looking back, she saw Feli, bright eyes and cheery as he gave a light bow to her and held out his hand.

"You really want to dance with me?" she asked him.

"I asked Arthur and Juliet along with Carine to help me learn your steps." she smiled at her.

She took off her heels and chucked them at Juliet whom waited on the side for her. Grabbing his hand and placing her other on his shoulder she smiled. With a nod, they were off and he followed with her as the alternated leads. The music giving them their rhythm as they moved around the large floor. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as the world slowly disappeared around them again, the music blending with them as their own movements became fluid like.

She was never happier to be there in reality. Never had she doubted the big move or the deal her and Feli made all those months ago. There wasn't anything that made her doubt any of it as the final crescendo of the jig came up as he twirled her around like mad. She could hear the others cheering and clapping for them as he swooped her down and hoisted her against him as the final note hit.

Chloe was a laughing mess as Feli joined her, his arms holding her up against him. Looking down into those amber orbs, she knew she made the right choice. She placed a sweet kiss to those lips of his as she sighed against him. Yes, she made the perfect choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexual themed chapter

Chloe couldn't have been more content than sitting in the library on the beautiful day. Book in hand as she cozied herself in the reading nook overlooking the land, she felt at ease. From the party days ago, to reading in the library, she was quite content.

Finding volume after volume of literature, both her and Briana shared reviews of books and offered ones read from past to the other, passing the hours of the day giggling and wondering of the fantasies that laid within the pages.

Yet Chloe found herself in the same boat when it came to the story, the sweet fairy tale ending of romance and adventure, yet within those pages laid other things she wanted to explore. The thought of Feli bare before her sent a rush to her cheeks as she tried to rid the image. Yes, her mind had dived into that realm as of late, wanting to be pressed into the sheets by him as she felt the world fade away. It didn't help that Briana already dove into that world with Lovino as she spoke briefly about their encounter, the woman blushed at the memory. Jealousy could be a word yet she was also a little worried of Feliciano. Not that she was a virgin, hell far from it yet with his naive nature she started to think that he never even ventured past first base.

Shutting the book and looking outside, she gave a heavy sigh as her desire dwindled down to a mere fantasy in play. A time only she could release for herself.

A door caught her attention as it opened and closed below her. Moving over to the banister, she looked down to the office room and saw Feliciano moving around the table, readying papers for the meeting for later that day.

She couldn't help but marvel at him. How his hair fit him perfectly or how his eyes always seemed to be bright and shining; a smile always plastered on his face, no matter how bad the day. How he was just right in build to her, not too skinny yet not too big, sitting in that perfect middle and... her eyes ventured farther to notice that his burgundy was slightly open to her, giving her the grace of the top of his chest. Well, that was inspiring. She tried to tear her gaze from him and focus back on the book yet the thought of his shirt open like that was killing her mood. She gave a low groan as she shuffled back to the nook opening the book back to the unread pages.

She tried. She tried to focus on the words, the story, hell she even tried to remember the title and author yet nothing helped, her cheeks grew hot as her mind flashed naughty images at her.

"For the love of god Chloe, quit thinking that way." she scolded herself.

"Thinking what way?"

Chloe gave a startled scream as she saw Feli next to her, "Jesus Feliciano, you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry bella, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't Feli, I'm not mad."

He hummed and smiled at her, "So what were you thinking?"

"What?" dear god, she hoped he didn't see through her.

"You said not to think a certain way, what were you thinking?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Oh." she hoped she could come up with a white lie in seconds, "It was nothing, really. Just self-assuring myself."

"You still calling yourself fat?" he gave her that pouty look, fuck he was adorable.

"No." she giggled, "No it was something else. A little too out there to worry over."

She knew he was giving her that look, the one of puzzlement and wonder as she felt the book move from her hand, "Oi I was reading that."

"The Betrothed." he said flipping it back and forth, "A good one."

"It is and I was continuing."

"You sure?" he smiled at her, "Seemed to me you were lost in thought with how blushed you are."

Chloe couldn't utter a word as he gazed at her, those ambers practically demanding the truth from her as he leaned closer.

"Alright, alright. You win." she threw her hand in the air, "I was being sinful up here ok."

She watched as he cocked his head at her, listening to her speak.

"I know you're a sweet, gentle, and kind man and with it, it makes me think, well you haven't ventured far."

"Uh Chloe-"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing or such, it's really good to keep virtue and purity."

"Chloe to be told-"

"I mean, I should've held on a little longer myself in retrospect."

"But I'm not-"

"I just don't want you to find me harsh or wild and full of sin like I really am. You're just so perfect yet I'm so damning."

"I'm not a virgin."

"And I know that Feli, which is why I'm trying - wait what?"

He chuckled at her as his hand entwined with hers, "I'm not a virgin. People just think I am due to how I act. I know how the body is and what it wants. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid."

"Naive then."

Ouch, he was good, "Alright carry on."

"Funny thing it was a dare between Lovi and I years ago around the early turn of the century, almost before WWI. Deal was we had to have lost our purity by then, best joke was on him for I lost it to Elena years before."

Chloe burst out in laughter as he joined her. Never would she have thought him to be that sneaky to people or that serious in actions.

"You're bad."

"I could be. But my natural nature is to be, well me." he replied. "Still seem a little shocked that I did it at all."

"I am a little." she said to him, "A little envious of Elena to be honest."

"Want to find out?"

"Yes." she answered him before she had a moment to think.

Yet he didn't give her a moment as his lips crashed into hers, pulling a moan of pleasure from her as he pulled her closer. His tongue demanded entrance to her wet cavern which she gladly gave. His tongue dancing along with her as the hint of wine laid on the mobile muscle.

Chloe straddled his lap as she dug her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as she could get him as his taste grew richer and more flavorful. She brushed her hand through those auburn locks just to hear him groan as she dug them through his bangs. She broke the kiss and looked down upon him, his eyes hooded yet dark as they looked at her. Lustful desire laid within them as his grip grew tighter. What the hell sparked that?

"Feli." she breathed out as her hands roamed his hair again, gaining another pleasurable groan as she felt her finger tug past that strange curl of his.

Before she knew it, she was upon her back on the floor as Feli claimed her lips again, this time with feverish need and desire. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his hips bruised themselves against her own, sending her on a spiraling euphoria. She thrusted her own hips up at his own, spurring him on farther as his hands roamed underneath her blouse.

"Feli." she moaned against his lips.

"What bella?" he replied, leaving sweet butterfly kisses to her neck.

His lips trailed down the column of her neck, reaching the juncture of her shoulder. He left little nips there as his hands undid the buttons of the blouse and his own, pushing the damning fabrics away. He traced her collar bone from side to side as his hands finally clamped around her breasts, making her gasp against him, arching herself to him as he kneaded the plump mounds.

Chloe was lost at that moment. She was swimming in pleasure as his hands worked her body, his lips leaving little traces down her chest, pressing lightly to the flesh hidden under her bra. it wasn't long that it was there, with one swift motion it was gone as well, leaving her bare before him. She watched him admire her, taking in her body as it gave her a quick idea. She was never more thankful from the girls training as she caught Feli off guard and rolled him over, as she sat upon his stomach. Now it was her turn to admire and tease.

She felt his fingers ghost up her sides as she looked down upon his sculpted chest and abdomen, faint yet fair in her eyes as his olive skin begged her to touch, which she gladly obliged. Her fingers roved over the plains of his torso, feeling each muscle and tone of him as they graced his neck and back down to his chest. She paused there, letting her fingertips circle around his nipples, pulling sweet pants from him as his own hands caressed her breasts. She leaned down to kiss him, her tongue fighting dominance with is as she shifted her hips over his, pressing her wanting heat to his growing bulge.

It was fascinating that she was in such control of him, feeling him shudder as she dragged her hips over his repeatedly. The high she gained from it as his hands tried to figure out what to do with her body. Finally, he sat up with her as she continued to grind into him, she felt him travel once more, this time taking a pert bud between his teeth and lips, suckling and tasting her as she desperately tried to cling to reality. He moved back and forth between the mounds, driving her mad with need as his hips would occasionally buck against hers. She was growing desperate for him now and he knew it.

In a flash, she was on her back again. This time Feli nearly ripped off her pants and panties as he shimmied his own down. Chloe reached out to help him, pulling the constricting piece off him as his manhood sprang free. She took it in, the length and girth of him was awing as he discarded the clothing. Her hand acted before she could, her fingers wrapped around the hot, hard flesh and slowly pumped him, causing him to pause and moan out her name as a set of Italian curses left him.

He became larger in her hand, as if her touch was magic to him and let lose the real side of him. She couldn't resist now. Leaning towards him, she took his head into her mouth. Licking the slit as the hint of pre-cum placed itself upon her tongue, she nibbled and kissed the sensitive head before taking him fully as she could go.

"Oh, cazzo Chloe." he moaned as she pumped and sucked him.

She felt his fingers entwine in her hair as she played and teased him. She put pressure on that vein she knew men had, the tip of her tongue adding the right touch, nearly making him lose his mind as she came off him.

"Not nice." he breathed out, still frozen in place.

"Your buddy says otherwise." she smiled at him.

Her back hit the floor again as Feli dove his head down to her core, kissing around it and her thighs as he blew cool air on the hot wet flesh. She wanted him to take her, to just place himself within her and fuck her brain out yet he was playing her like she just did to him.

"Feli please."

"Please what bella?" he taunted as he blew on her once more.

"You know what, just fucking do it!" she nearly screamed out.

The wet lap of his tongue to her core was unbelievable. Ripples of pleasure rocked her body as he continued to taste and lap her, holding her hips still. To say she was a moaning mess was a lie. She was almost screaming in pleasure as his fingers added to the mix, curling and scissoring just right within her. It took everything within her not to lose it and scream his name as the bubble within her was ready to snap, just to have it all go cold.

"The hell?" she demanded as his lips found hers once more.

She fell into the bliss once more as his lips soothed her back down, just to be brought back to the pleasurable euphoria as he slid in her. Chloe threw her head back as he sheathed himself within. The deep, filling sensation made her forget where she was at that moment as she felt him pull out, just to snap his hips back to where they belonged. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he continued his slow, drawn-out rhythm. She needed no words to tell him he was good or doing it right, her pants and moans were enough as her body moved in sync with him. He nuzzled himself against her neck as her arms pulled him closer, her own legs wrapping around him. She couldn't imagine anyone else but him at that moment.

The bubble was back again, stronger and harder as his hips played with hers just right, the coil within her grew tighter as he kept up his pace. She looked up at him, his amber eyes looking down at her. Not in lust, but with love. Yet an evil glint sparkled in his eye as he gave her a sinful smile.

He pulled her hips tightly against his, buried so deep within her she swore she could feel him in her belly. He moved to be on his knees, keeping her hips in line with his own, holding on to her tightly. As he adjusted himself, she felt her body grow needier than before as her shoulders pressed into the floor and her hips practically attached to his.

"Chloe?" he got out.

All she could do was look at him, "Hang on."

With those final words, he drove into her. His speed faster, thrusts harder and deeper as she found herself soaring in a world of pleasure. There was no holding back for her now, she really didn't care if the house heard her or not, she was moaning and shouting his name as his thick member stroked her walls like no other, the bubble and coil ready to let go. Chloe tried to hang on to him, to hang onto reality and the feeling of him within her, yet her body was soaring higher and higher as he kept going. She could hear him pant and moan with her as his own hips grew sporadic and sloppy with his climax near. And the very thought sent her over the edge.

"Feli!" she cried out as her back arched and her legs locked onto him.

The orgasm powered through her, sending her to a heaven she never truly believed existed until that very moment as he laid her down and finished pumping into her, dragging her orgasm out harder and longer until he shuddered and released as well, moaning her name out as he collapsed onto her, his head resting between her breasts. The feeling of him within her still rippled her as his breath grew steady with hers.

"Shit that was amazing Feliciano." she finally spoke.

"That it was." he said, raising up to look at her, "Told you I wasn't a virgin."

"I apologize for all that. For you truly have proved it."

"I know I have. I got you to scream louder than Lovi could to Briana or any one of past."

"Feli!"

"Ve, it's true."

Chloe laughed at him as she felt him leave her body, resting his head again upon her breasts. she sighed and let him be her blanket for that moment, too tired to move or even think. Her fingers rubbed his head as the other lay still on his back as his own fingers graced her sides.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"You promise not to leave me and always love me, right?"

She couldn't help but giggle at him, "Of course Feli. I promise, as long as you promise the same to me."

"I promise." he said, "I'd pinky promise but I'm too tired to move."

"Me too."

"Just a quick nap, yes?"

"Yea, a quick one."

Chloe felt him relax against her as her own lids became heavy with sleep. Her mind slowly drifted away as his breathing grew deep and peaceful, pulling her to sleep as well. She felt herself smile, his promise echoing in her head as slumber finally took her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well everything is all set up, so he was here at one point." Chloe heard someone say, German lacing their tone, "So where the hell is Feliciano?"

"He's somewhere, maybe taking Chloe out for a walk." someone pointed out, "Lovi does it with Briana."

Chloe slowly opened her eyes as the chatter below her was becoming clearer. Something began to tickle her bare breasts as she stretched...realization came to her as she looked down to her chest. There laid Feli, still asleep against her naked frame as he too was bare to the world, and the meeting taking place right under the library overlook.

She gently nudged him awake, praying he wouldn't make a sound as her eyes searched for her clothes. His groggy head lifted up as he was attempting to protest her, she threw her hand to his mouth and placed a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Well, we'll catch him up afterwards." she heard Arthur finally, "As of now, we need to discuss the patrols and boarders as of now."

She watched him grow wide-eyed as he realized the situation, trying to stifle a laugh. She, herself, was trying not to make it obvious of their location and the actions they had taken place just a while ago. She felt him pull her body towards the wall, attempting to press himself into it to hide from them as he gathered their clothes. Chloe couldn't help but smile as their predicament came forth, trying her best to be silent and dress was harder than it seemed. Feli smiled at her as he held something up to her.

"Frilly things." he whispered as he held up her panties.

She snatched them away before a set of giggles could escape her. Finally throwing on the last bit and fixing up her hair, she crawled her way over to the banister and looked over. There below was all the nations and capitals of the Axis and Allies, all deep in conversation of the war and what they should do next. Yet Feli paid no mind to them as his lips found her neck.

"Behave." she whispered intensely at him.

"As of now Genesis has sat back and been quiet." Alfred stated, "It's like they're waiting."

"The question is, for what?" Harper questioned.

"It is hard to say." Kiku replied, "They are quite famous for it."

"That is true." Marie agreed as Brie and Juliet nodded.

"So then, the real thing as of now is what do we do until then? We have made as much advancements as we can." Francis spoke up, "We continue on the path we are, we will have a full on battle on our hands."

"As hard as it is to stomach, I believe we should just hold ground until things are set." Yao stated.

"Right then. It seems that is what needs to be done." Ludwig said venturing to the board below her and Feli, "Now to discuss how the ships should move if deemed necessary."

A sudden grunt of pain echoed the room, causing the German to pause. Chloe looked around as everyone below did the same. The only things that stuck out was Brie hiding her smile, Lily looking extremely stern and Ivan holding back something as his hand covered his mouth. The silence lasted until Ludwig set the marker down.

"Alright, whatever tension is pent up, let it out." he announced.

"Malen'kaya zhena, please remove pen from my hand." she heard Ivan groan out.

Lily lifted her hand as Ivan pulled his to his chest, shaking it as he hissed in pain, "The next time you decide to be fresh under the table, don't do it with others in the room."

"But you have those one I like so much on." he whined.

"Later." she scolded him.

"Well, it looks like our little Russian can't keep a hold of his own desires-" Francis was just short as he gasped.

"Who's are these?" Brie asked, cupping him.

"Yours."

"Good man."

Chloe giggled at the actions below as Feli did the same in her ear, pushing her head towards Arthur and Juliet.

"I swear, you all are more devious of sexual manners than most." Arthur chided.

"Dude, weren't you the one that was calling to his salty wench to help him with his cutlass?"

Arthur glared at Juliet, whom turn away and sipped her water, "You spoke of it!"

Both ran out of the room in a flash of giggles and taunts, gaining the same from the others just for Yao to clear his throat, "Well, it seems he's a good one to talk."

"Says the one that I rub against his silks, he's hard."

"Nora!"

Yet another set left the room as Ludwig shook his head, "Mein gott, you all are nuts."

"Some are, some aren't." Harper stated, "If this is done, I have a need for a bath."

Chloe noticed the sultry tone in her voice as she saw Kiku grow wide-eyed as she walked away, "Hai, I also have papers to finish quickly."

The others laughed as Ludwig groaned in frustration as Alfred clapped his hands together, "Well meeting adjourned."

Everyone slowly shuffled out of the room as they spoke quiet words to one another, finally leaving Cloe and Feli alone. She felt his hands roam up her sides as he flipped her over to face him, his charismatic smile looming over her.

"Since it seems that the others left to fill their own desires, how about we add another round?"

She couldn't help but smile at him as she pulled him down for another deep kiss, just to feel the vibration of his cell going off. Feli let out a frustrates sigh as Chloe chuckled at his serious face.

"Yet again, we're interrupted." She smiled.

He smirked at her as he answered the loud piece, just to see his face change to worry, Italian flying off his tongue.

"Feliciano?" She looked at him in question, "Feli what's wrong?"

"We have to get to the hospital bella." He replied taking her hand.

Chloe didn't argue as they flew out of the home and hurried to the building. She was fretting, knowing it had to be Briana and Lovi was freaking out over the situation. Yet she wasn't far behind him.

Finally, the tall building was in sight as they ran inside, worry filling them both as the maneuvered the halls and staff just to turn a corner and see Lovi pacing the floor.

"Lovino!" She called to him.

"Fratello, what happened?" Feli asked him.

"I don't know." He replied, "one minute she was talking to me and the next she passed out and wasn't breathing. Her heart even stopped at one point as I tried to get her to breathe again. It felt like forever but I got it going when I got here. The doctors and nurses have her now yet I know nothing of what's going on."

Chloe felt the panic rise in her as the thought of her sister filled her head. She just found the woman, she can't lose her now.

"Vargas?" Someone called out.

"Sì?" He replied, turning to the door. "How is she, she ok? Where, where is mia ragazza?"

The woman chuckled at him as she held the door open. In a flash, the man was through the door way as he shouted Briana's name.

Chloe move to look in, just to see her sister being smothered by Lovi as he held her, rocking her and smoothing her hair as sweet Italian left him.

"Ve, what happened?" Feli asked as his arm wrapped around her.

"Sì, yes, what happened?" Lovi demanded.

"Stroke and a heart attack." The woman replied, "Both were the cause of death-"

"How can it be death if she's still here?" Lovi questioned.

"It's not that hard to figure out Lovi." Briana replied, the Irish lost in her voice.

Chloe smiled, knowing the truth as Feli gave a small excited clap and Lovi turned to her wide-eyed.

"Ragazza? Did you... Are you?" He asked her.

"Sì Lovi, I am." She replied.

"Well sis, looks like you beat me to the punch." Chloe joked as she watched the woman get up on shaky legs.

"That I did." Briana said, "It's strange. Knowing that I'm this."

"So question is Briana, what are you?" Feli asked.

"Sicily. Some strange woman told me as I was on the breath."

"So that makes you Rome Chloe." He said looking down at her.

She looked up at him, the smile upon him was as vibrant as ever. Her own smile caressed her face as the looming thought of becoming Rome filled her.

"That I'll be, that I'll be."

 

Chloe nearly choked on her drink as the girls cracked jokes and spoke up about life and what turns and moments it had for them all. She just couldn't help herself as they started telling embarrassing sex stories.

"You mean to tell me my husband caught you all in the act?" Marie tried to get out as her laughter escaped.

"Sadly yes, he did." Brie said covering her face, "God it was horrible. What made it worse was Francis saying, 'don't mind me, I'm just making another city.' I was never more horrified than that."

"Jesus that's great." Chloe sputtered out as she coughed.

"It's our lives dearie." Juliet said, "Never a dull moment with us."

She couldn't argue. There were so many laughs with this bunch of girls, that she'd never tire nor want to escape them. She loved their company as she heard Jeanne reading to the little ones not far from them, slowly attempting to put them to sleep.

"She's such a good girl." Harper stated.

"Oui, I know." Brie smiled as she watched her daughter.

She looked back over and sighed, letting the sweet view take her in.

"Alright we've tapped enough about our mishaps." Amber stated, "So, rumor has it that Sicily is now upon us."

Gasps echoed the room as Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "First born, first to change."

"How did it happen if you don't mind me asking?" Nora spoke up.

"Heart attack and a stroke. We knew her heart was a little weak after the assault from Genesis and clots were found a lot in her body, so it was just a moment of time."

"Lucky girl." Lily said, sipping her drink as her eyes landed in her boys.

"Guessing everyone had a rough turn huh?"

"You could say that." Marie replied, "Some easier than others."

Chloe nodded at her, wondering how her own change would happen. It was hard to believe in her mind that she would die. That the moment she took her last breath, she wouldn't really be the quirky girl from a pub in Killarney, she'd be a new woman. One that had more purpose that she could have ever believed in.

"Don't worry over it. You'll make yourself sick of it." Nora warned.

"I know, I try to hold my head up for it." She confessed, "It's hard though. Knowing I'm gonna die and come back. There's just this little fear that-"

"And it's normal. No one wants to imagine dying nor want it. Yet for us it's an inevitable." Juliet reminded.

"I know. I know."

"Yes, well. Since the men are out and about with others, I think it is time for little ones to cozy in bed before we all head home." Brie said, rising to her feet.

"True, true." Amber agreed, heading over to her own.

Chloe sat with Harper and Nora as the others gathered their kids for the evening, the sleepy yawns leaving them as they all were shuffled from the large living room. Nora sighed as she attempted to get comfortable as Harper placed her hand upon her belly.

"Little one is sleeping, thank god." she stated, "No more need to pee."

Both laughed at her statements as Chloe gathered their glasses, "Anything else to drink?"

"Water for me, drink anything else and the baby will be wide away all night."

"That cream soda Feli made earlier was good, I'll take another if there is any."

"Water and soda coming up girls." Chloe called as she made her way in the kitchen.

Gathering what was asked, she couldn't help but let her mind wander on the truth. For her to be a capital, she would have to die. Unknown of when or where, but the fact that she had to have it happen still sent chills through her and made her a little sick to her stomach. Death wasn't something she thought much over, nor wanted to really happen to her at such an early age. She always thought she'd be old, surrounded by family as they remembered the good times together before she was no more.

Looking out the window, she tried to calm her mind. Letting the thoughts of Feli and her friends and family grace her mind, mostly anything to... something caught her eye as she saw the olive tree move slightly. She knew the night was clear and crisp, with no wind or cloud in the sky, so what the hell did she see?

"Harper?" she called out, "Nora?"

Silence met her. Something was wrong. Making her way to the living room, she saw the two of them, staring intently out the vast window, as a shadow crossed the way.

"What the hell is that?" she whispered to them.

"Chloe," she heard Harper say, "Get the girls, tell them we're not alone and call the boys. Now!"

A smash of glass broke the intensity as the three of them rocketed up the stairs towards the rooms. Chloe felt pure fear pulse through her as more shatters echoed the home. She could hear the women slamming doors and giving orders to the children behind them as they readied themselves for the assault that was attempting on them.

Chloe found herself at Feli's office as she saw Amber hide Liberty and Lincoln under the wooden desk.

"They're in here, Brie has her's in the guest bedroom as Marie the same. Lily I'm not sure but Juliet has Thomas and Elizabeth in the hall closet." she told her, "Harper and I will stop most them at the stairs as the others guard up here."

"But what can I-"

"You are getting the hell away from here." Amber shouted as they heard Harper and Nora hit the intruders, "You are too valuable."

A thud came to the wall next to them, knocking the pictures off it. Chloe felt Amber shove her to the window, "Go! Now!"

Chloe did as told, making her way down upon the terrace below, just to land in front of two men, "Oh cac."

"There she is!" the one yelled, making a leap for her.

She dodged him as she delivered a low kick to his gut. Taking off down the steps, she knew the boys had old weaponry around the place and a plan hatched in her head. Making her way towards the lower half, she saw the old armor standing tall in place, the long sword in hand. Grabbing hold of the cold metal, she held the heavy piece before her as they made it toward her.

"Alright ya dopey bastards, come get it." she spat, knowing she was in the wrong.

The men charged at her, only for her two swivel around and catch them by their knees, both collapsing in a heap. She darted back for the door, busting her way in as another man came at her. She swiped the blade across his stomach before he realized she had it, his body falling in front of the door. She stood in the middle of the living room, praying she was right in her mind.

"Oi, pricks!" she shouted, "Down here!"

She heard the protest of the women upstairs as she saw a set of people come down the stairs. She bolted out the door, leading them down the large columns of trees and plants of the land, all of them hot on her tail as she weaved and dodged each one she could. A few fell as arrows flew in the wind, knowing Nora's keen eye was wiping them out. She knew the girls were struggling within, to protect their own as her as well, yet the heavy burden knowing that they were fighting for her was too much to bear.

A solid set of arms wrapped around her, catching her off guard. They hoisted her up as they attempted to carry her away. She pulled the hilt of the sword down on the man's head, earning her a moment of quick freedom as she found herself surrounded. Her heart raced as Feli came to her mind and the girl's teachings. Before she realized, she was taking all that was taught into effect. The kicks and blows, to jabs and punches, she managed to free herself as one became irritated. She heard him slew out curses at her as she slashed the sword down on his arm, cursing her dead.

"Want me dead so bad, then do it, fucker." she taunted.

"Sayer, don't be an idiot, Doss will-" but Chloe didn't hear the man finish.

The world seemed to slow as something dripped down her neck, her breathing felt off as her body became ridged. The man next to him was screaming yet no words made sense to her as the one names Sayer wiped a blade clean. She felt herself stagger as her hand came up to her throat, wondering what was dripping, yet pulling it away she realized the situation. She tried to make it back to the house, back to the girls and back to Feli. Anything to get away from them as they all began to scatter like roaches. A light scream filled the air as she finally felt her body give out and collapse to the ground, hoping and praying she would just wake up from the eternal hell.

 

"House is dark, everyone must be sleeping." he heard Francis say as they approached the home.

"Maybe, but knowing the women they are probably outside talking like usual." Kiku replied.

Feli chuckled as they all spoke lightly of the night and the day's events. He, himself, was quite happy how things with him and Chloe had gone, now that Briana was Sicily it made his heart practically sing as the truth that Chloe would be Rome rang out. He was overjoyed of the fact that he would have a capital of his own, one that he loved as much as the others love their own...coming closer to the house, he felt something. Something off...and dark.

"You alright Feli?" Ivan asked.

"Yea." he replied, shaking his head as they walked up the way, "Must be me."

Ludwig clasped a hand on his shoulder, "Now don't worry. Chloe will be and is just fine. We just have to wait for her to be a capital and then the bullshit with Genesis will all be-"

"VATI!" a terrified scream echoed the night.

"Addie?" Ludwig called out, "Adeline!"

All of them ran for the door as the little girl continued to scream out for Ludwig. He watched as Ivan and Ludwig slammed themselves up against the door, finding it not to budge.

"What the hell is blocking the way?" he heard Ivan grunt out.

The others ran around to the lower basement and terrace as panic rose in Feli. Picking up the potted plant, he chucked it at the window near the door, shattering the frame as he climbed in, ignoring the pain hitting his hands. Turning to the door, he found a pile of bloodied bodies lying there, making a makeshift blockade.

"Mein Gott." he heard Ludwig and Ivan enter behind him.

The screams of the children broke their glances. Both men left his side as his own eyes searched for Chloe. He heard them all calling out for their capitals and cities, some finding them and others still looking.

"Harper!"

Looking towards the art room, he saw the small woman strike a man and ram a sword through his chest. Her pants echoed the small hall as Kiku came up to her, whispering lightly to her as he tried to pry her fingers off the piece.

Shouts of daddies and papas filled the home as he maneuvered around the place, praying to catch a glimpse of the flaming locks of his girl. Yet every room he found was empty. No Chloe. Nothing. He was becoming panicked as it grew deeper in his head that Genesis broke into his home, hurting the capitals and cities within and his own missing from the large place.

He turned the hall to see Arthur kneeling on the floor as he held his two little ones tightly in his grasp, Juliet coming up to him and wrapping her arms around him as well. He saw Ludwig standing over a limp body as Marie cradled their two to her chest, visible defense marks upon her arms. Amber called out for Alfred and Jeanne shouted for her mother to watch out. There was nothing but total chaos before him and he wasn't even sure what to do.

"Juliet!" he heard Yao yell.

The woman darted for the room he hollered from as he tried to gather his own wits. A gentle hand laid upon his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Lily, her eyes deep with worry.

"Amber told her to escape outside. Yet she didn't listen." he felt his heart drop as she spoke, "She was last out in the garden-"

He didn't give her a chance to finish as his feet carried him to the garden. He knew those rows well, knew how to move and search through them with ease, but his mind was fogged with terror as he saw dark stains upon the grass in the full moonlight.

"No." he whispered, just to have him finally panic, "Chloe?! Chloe, where are you?"

He kept moving, kept looking. Praying she was here. Praying that Genesis didn't take her, that she was just fine and waiting for him, scared and unsure of what to do like he would have. A small bubbling sound caught his ears. He made his way to see a trail of blood leading toward the house, like it dragged itself to only stop...his mind couldn't register what he was looking at. He knew what it was yet couldn't believe it.

"No, per favore Dio no." he let out as he knelt next to the body.

He couldn't. Didn't want to. Yet there she was, her locks stained in blood as her eyes were close, a light bubbly sound emitting from the massive gash upon her throat. He gathered her in his arms, praying it was a nightmare that he was in. But the fading breath of his love was his smack to reality as she laid limp in his arms.

"No, no, no! No, mia bella, no. Ritorno. Per favore non lasciarmi. Ti amo troppo, per favore non andare! Chloe please don't leave me. I didn't get to say how much I love you, please don't go! Chloe!" he sobbed against her.

The chilled night sky felt like it was looking down upon him, laughing at his misery as he felt her so close. He was too late. He wasn't strong enough. He knew it and now this was the proof. He wasn't meant for this. How could he have protected someone he loved so dearly when he wasn't even strong enough to protect himself? He pulled her closer to him, feeling her still body as he prayed that her heart would beat. Yet he knew.

He sobbed against her, there was nothing else to do but mourn for her. For what they had and what he felt would never happen again. He heard his grandfather in his head as Lovino and Briana came to thought as well...just to feel a pair of once still arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.

"Ti amo Feli."


	9. Chapter 9

The advancement from them is becoming too much." Arthur stated at the table.

"Too much?" Alfred scoffed, "More like too deadly. This wasn't what we thought would happen."

"They're desperate now and they will take any means to survive this." Yao noted.

"Then why do what they are doing? They can't gain what they want, it's done. We have the hand on them, don't we?" Feli asked.

"There are times in war Feli that some people will take drastic measures in order not to lose." Ludwig gave a quiet reply, "WWII was on. When the Nazi's realized the truth and what would come to them, they wiped out villages and survivors of the camps just to slow the advancing enemy. This is what Genesis is doing now."

Silence filled the room as Feli sat there, more worried than before of the terrorist group. Gaining Rome was to be the good thing, that they had beat them to the catch and be farther ahead of them...but now?

"Sate nani o shiyou ka?"

"Je ne sais pass."

The deep defeated feeling was overcoming the room as they all sat there. The very world they were trying to protect was falling, either with them or against them. He was terrified himself that things would be worse if they, themselves, didn't act soon. A soldier came forth, saluting them as he handed Arthur a note, quickly being dismissed.

"Shit." was all he let out, rubbing his face as his features turned grim, "They have Istanbul and Reykjavik now. Fuck!"

His heart clamped shut. Sadiq just got back his capital just to have his city taken away and now Emil's was taken as well. What more did they want?

"Gentlemen, I think it's time for last resort." Ludwig announced.

Feli waited for the protests, the shouts of disagreements and other plans, yet the room was quiet. No fighting or bickering, nothing. Just the harsh reality upon their laps. He felt his own lips tremble at the thought, he knew he wasn't the only one, he could see the others from his peripheral. A lone tear slipped past Ludwig as Ivan covered his eyes. Alfred held back and wiped his nose as Arthur let out a shaky breath with Yao and Kiku laid his head down upon the table as Francis wiped his eyes. It was their only option left. And it was killing them all.

"For our wives and children." Ludwig announced, his voice trembling, "For the freedom of the world."

All he could do was nod as the others placed quiet hear, hears. He knew it was all that was left. It just killed him of what it was.

 

He found himself back in his home. His mind floating back and forth between the meeting from earlier that week. He couldn't help but let it sit there. It really was all that was left.

Shaking his head, he walked towards the bedroom knowing Chloe was readying for their day out. He was hoping to make it a memorable one for her. One that she wouldn't forget. He remembered her face when he placed his ring on her finger, how she just glowed in happiness as tears slid down her sweet cheeks. He wanted that again for her, he just hoped she'd be away by the end of it. Lovino promised to help him. To make sure everything went to plan and that he'd watch over things.

Entering the room, he found Chloe sitting at her vanity, her eyes glossy as she gingerly touched her neck. His heart sank as he watched her loath herself once more. Walking up to her he watched as she wrapped a small chiffon scarf around her neck, hiding what laid beneath it. He quietly grabbed her hand, pausing her rush to tie it up. He pulled the cloth free as her neck was bare to him. There upon the delicate white skin of her throat laid a ridged pink scar. Unnoticeable unless on top of it, yet it sent her back into her self-loath. He gently kissed the mark, gaining a shudder as she tried to speak.

"How can you kiss that?" she finally got out.

"I can kiss it like I kiss your belly. I find them both beautiful." he told her.

"How can you find me so?"

He hated when she talked like that, so low and hateful towards herself. He saw nothing but beauty in her and he wished she could see the same.

"Chloe." he spoke softly, "You are beautiful to me. That will never change in my eyes. You were beautiful the first day I saw you, right to today as you are still breathtakingly beautiful before me."

Her sparkling green eyes were full of tears as she finally closed them and laid her head upon him, shaky breaths escaping her as he rocked her in comfort. Kissing her head and rubbing her back, he let her get it out of her system. Enjoying the feeling of his wife in his arms. The daunting thought of later came to his mind as he tried to shove it away. Praying he wasn't noticeable with her, that she would become suspicious of his actions.

"I'm sorry Feli. I know you think that way, it's just hard for me to get there."

"I know bella, I know. It's why I tell you every day." he smiled against her hair.

"And I love it." she giggled, "Alright enough sobbing. It's time to head out, yes?"

"That it is." he smiled at her, "Beware the Ides of March, sì?"

"Only in Rome." she laughed at him as he finally lead her to the door.

Once at the Roman Forum, she awed at the sights as the place was lit to life as people placed flowers upon the statue and recited Julius's words and dresses as the Romans once did so many years ago. She was so enthralled as he tried to keep up with her. The actors upon the stage took great care of the act. Portraying the even to the best as possible. Chloe's eyes never left them as he watched in awe. Once she became Rome, she wanted to learn everything she could about his fair country, about him. She sat in the library for hours on end, reading book after book, even bringing them to bed as she would find something interesting and as of its truths. He spoke to her about grandpa and how he and Lovino were separated and how they differed from each other. He spoke of all the wars and what they held and lost. She was struck with it all. Truly wanting to be the best she could be for Rome itself.

The chime of the church went off, sending a sickening twist to his gut. It was time. Taking her hand, he led her down the main drag of the street, watching as everyone around them mingled and laughed, enjoying the day as they did.

"You like today Chloe?"

"But of course. I was in my very own heart today. Learning more than I could've imagined." she smiled, "Thank you Feli. It was amazing."

There was his smile. The one he loved on her so much. Oh, god he hoped it burned in his memory for all eternity and-

"Feli, are you ok?"

"Che cosa?"

"I said, are you ok?" she repeated, "I was asking you what we were doing next and you were lost in thought."

"Oh! Sì, sì. I am. Just thinking how pretty you are." God, he prayed he wasn't obvious.

"Alright. But you do promise to tell me if anything is wrong, right?"

He wanted to tell her. Wanted to let her know what was going to happen, but he couldn't. It would kill her, "Sì, I promise. And there's nothing wrong. And to answer your question, we are going with Lovino and Briana to Sicily to have dinner and enjoy family, Diego will be there already so it's just us left."

"Alright, sounds like another god night then." she moved forward, squeezing his hand.

"Chloe?"

She hummed at him, "Could I get a hug and a kiss, por favore?"

"Feli? Are you sure everything is ok?" she asked, "You're starting to worry me."

"It's fine. I just have a need to hug and kiss you in the heart of Rome."

She gave a small chuckle as she came and wrapped her arms around him. The soothing warmth of her body gave him comfort as he tilted her chin to kiss her. No matter how many times they have shared these moments, it felt like heaven every time to him. Her sweet taste and small hums sent him on a soaring path, high above the sky, threatening to never come down. Which he wouldn't argue if he got to hold her. Breaking the kiss, she nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck, holding him tightly as he gripped onto her for dear life.

"Ti amo Feliciano."

"Is breá liom tú ró Chloe."

"Hey, you finally got the Irish down." she smiled at him.

"It took me long enough but I got it."

"Feliciano! Chloe!" they heard someone yell.

Looking over he saw Lovino standing next to the car, nodding at them to hurry. Well, her to hurry. He tried to hold his emotion, to be strong for her and for what was to come.

"Hey, Chloe. I saw something at the one stand. I'll meet you over with Lovino in a moment ok?"

"Sì, ti aspetto." she smiled, walking over to Lovino.

That was it. He watched as she walked away, her hips swaying in stride as her red hair bounce around her shoulders. The happiness that radiated off her was nearly damning as she spoke briefly to Lovi. He saw his brother look at him, a mournful glance in his eyes as he raised his hand, signing to Feli that he loved him. It was taking everything for him to stand there, but knowing she was leaving with a smile on her face, one that he helped her gain was all he needed.

A shot blasted in the air as people began to scatter. Fear filling the air as Feli felt his legs give out from under him. It was too soon. They were early and she witnessed it. He saw as Lovino wrapped his arms around Chloe as she reached out for him, screaming his name as tears fell down her face. Fear and heartache written upon her tear soaked cheeks as her voice began to fade from his ears, Lovino trying his best to place her in the car as the members of Genesis surrounded him. He was praying they all made the right choice, especially for the capitals and cities. He just hoped she would forgive him as his world finally went dark.

 

Ladies and gentlemen of the world, all nations wide.

 

Brie pressed herself against the iron bars of the Eiffel Tower as the heavy stream of tears left her, she just couldn't understand it.

"Porquoi Francis, porquoi?" she sobbed out

 

It is upon heavy hearts we deliver this message to you all.

 

She could hear Iryna singing the lullaby to the boys, yet she was far in her mind as she smashed the mirror with the pipe. Screaming out her anger and hurt of Ivan's actions. How? Why? How could he, why would he? She screamed once more as the last panel shattered and fell to the floor as she followed behind it. Her knees pressing painfully into the glass as she cried into her hands.

 

On this day, the Axis and Allies had made an agreement with Genesis.

 

Amber watched from the oval office as the Marines brought down the large flag outside, slowly killing the lights around the White House, leaving the nation dark. A wave of unease and heartache hit her as she felt the tears fall.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Alfie, what do I do?" she cried out as she was answered in silence.

 

As we speak, the war is on a temporary hold.

 

Juliet threw the papers of the desk in frustration as she tried to find answers in the piles, just to be greeted with nothing.

"Mommy?" she heard Thomas enter the room. "Where's daddy?"

Quickly collecting herself, praying she could keep it together, she knelt before the boy, "He's away on business baby, he'll be back soon."

He looked at her carefully, the same way Arthur would to her, "Mommy... daddy's not coming back, is he?"

Juliet couldn't hold it back as she gathered her little boy in her arms and cried, "It's ok mommy."

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."

 

With this hold, brings a darker term for us all.

 

Marie's knuckled bled upon the hard wood desk, staining the papers beneath as she tried to collect her mind as the box called to her, begging her to use.

"Don't Marie, you have two reasons upstairs to leave that box alone." Gilbert warned.

"Why did he do this Gil?" she asked as her legs collapsed under her, feeling her brother-in-laws arms wrap around her, "Why did he leave us?"

 

The world is in a darker state as we speak to you all, one that has a darker shadow than believed.

 

Nora scavenged every camera and code she could find upon the laptops, praying what the TV was saying was wrong. That it wasn't possible what she was hearing, but as she searched, it seemed inevitable.

"No Yao, please. Don't do this. Not now." she began to cry as her hand caressed her belly, the baby moving within, "Don't do this, please Yao. We need you. I need you."

 

That with his hold, comes the harsh reality of the war and what is to come, along with the facts.

 

Harper pressed herself against the cool tub, her eyes clamped shut as the tears flowed past her lids. That wasn't the phone call she was expecting. There wasn't any way that was true, but it was before her as she gripped the little white stick tighter in her hand, her sobbing growing harsher and louder as the reality sunk in.

 

The Axis and Allies have given in, surrendering to Genesis to stop all terrorism acts until justified and possibly surrendering the total war itself.

 

Chloe tried to break Lovino's grip as she reached out for Feliciano. His body laying upon the ground as Genesis came over to him and gave her a sickening smile. She begged and pleased to fight for him, to get him before they did but her pleas were found on deaf ears as he finally got her in the car. Just for her to watch them carry off Feli, away from her and his beloved country.

 

Now, we urge all families to be together during these dark times. Love as much as possible. And pray for everyone around you.

 

God help us all.

 

She couldn't tell how long she cried for as the girls and here all sat around the room, she knew it was long. Her eyes burned in proof. She wasn't alone though, Harper's own tears fell here and there with hers as the others tried to keep theirs hidden.

"You realize he'd yell at you for eating that?" Juliet broke the silence as Nora dug into the strange jelly.

"He's not here to yell at me so I can..." Nora staggered off as her words echoed through them all.

She watched as Nora threw the cup down on the floor as she tried to hide her emotions, "I never thought I'd miss his nagging."

"Don't we all?" Amber spoke up.

Silence filled the room as they all agreed. It was true. How each of their husbands hounded at them for something, so small and minute that it would nearly break them not hearing the constant nagging. Chloe tried to collect herself, but all she could see was Feli being dragged off. What did the boys think they were doing? Looking over at Harper, she saw the woman stare off in the distance, her hand gripping something tightly to her chest. Looking closer, Chloe felt her heart twinge in hurt as she nudged Harper's fingers open. Finally, Harper looked at her and then to her hand, unfolding her fingers to have the positive test stand out.

"Harper?" Chloe finally got out.

"Mein Gott."

Harper looked at the test, her eyes filling to the brim with tears, "I... I was going...to tell him…at dinner."

The woman shook as a heavy sob left her body. Chloe wrapped her arms around her as Nora joined, rocking and soothing the distraught woman.

"This cannot be it!" she heard Brie yell, watching as the woman stood up in a huff. "There has to be more that we are not seeing."

"What more do you expect Brie?" Lily questioned, "It's been three days. The men aren't coming back. They surrendered to Genesis. Never telling us a goddamn thing!"

"But why thought?" the woman asked.

"It's a good question we will never know." Marie stated.

"Girl?" Amber said aloud. "Do the kids know?"

That rocked her, the little ones didn't know of their father's surrender or their plight as things unfolded before them.

"Liberty does now. She won't sleep in her bed, she had to be in our and on his side. She hasn't let go of his pillow or stopped crying into it." Amber stated.

"Thomas does. God, I think the boy is stronger than I am." Juliet said, wiping tears away.

"I think Adeline knows. She's been very quiet and going into his office every day. Gilbert has found her asleep in his chair."

"Jeanne does. I think she hides it from me that she's hurting due to it. His shirt hasn't left her hand since that day." Brie nodded.

"Yēsū. There must be something that can be done. We're capitals for god's sake. There-" Nora nearly yelled.

"And what, pray tell would that be?" Marie cut her off, "We have nothing to get them nor find them. We are lost in this world and there is nothing we can do about it. Capital or not."

"Capital." Brie whispered to herself, pacing the floor.

"Da, capital. What a term if you can't do shit to help your nation." Lily scoffed as others nodded.

"Non. What if us being the capitals is the answer?" Brie questioned.

"How in bloody hell do you mean by that?" Juliet asked.

"Think about it. We are women of worth, we survived things that most would never come close to. Are things that no one can imagine either. Does it make sense?"

"None actually, where are you going with this Brie?" Marie asked.

"I agree with her. We are normal women in everyday jobs." Amber added.

"Oui, that is true but we are more due to-"

"To what?" Juliet interrupted, "Do you hear yourself, you're talking like a daffed loon. Come on now Brie look at us. A barista, a veterinarian, a diplomat, a nurse, a computer analyst, a counselor and no offense darling, a former stripper turned reservation chairman going to do to stop a massive terrorist group?"

Juliet made a point to them all yet Brie just smiled at her, "You didn't let me finish. We may have normal lives. Family. Jobs. Children and husbands, yes. But what before all this. What brought us to the countries we are a part of now?"

"Our dreams." Chloe answered before she realized.

"Oui. Our dreams. So, I was wondering, besides nightmares of our husbands and such, what have you dreamed of girls?"

Silence befell the room as a strange hope filled it, "I have seen the women writing their books and showing the world how Italy is really worth the fight."

"Sophie standing and fighting to the end along with Hanna."

"Tomoe battling, fighting for what she knew was right as Tokuko held herself as things fell apart."

"My two trained and proved that they were worth as Wu proved to the world that she could do it."

"Catherine riding to battle, never afraid of what may happen as the same for Anastasia."

"Elizabeth walking the courts and along the battlefield, watching her country grow."

"Sacajawea leading the world forward as Harriet found freedom, Annie and Calamity proving girls were just as tough as boys as Amelia took the sky."

"And I have seen Marie face the masses with her head high and Jeanne riding to battle, knowing she was fighting for the right reasons." Brie nodded to them all, "So what if they never really left us, that the spirits are just laying quietly within us until the time is right? That the time we need to get to is now, when the world most desperately needs them."

They all leaned in as Brie continued, "We were chosen to become capitals. We suffered the hardships of it and made it to what we are today, learning becoming so much more than any of us could have imagined. Now if this is the case, we have queens, soldiers, warriors, leaders, diplomats, philosophers and saints. We are what made our countries history, we are what makes them stand out from the others. We are the reason Genesis was afraid of them and why they wanted their hands on us."

"Dear god she's right." Lily said.

"If that is the case, then what do we do?" Harper asked.

"Ja, agreed?" Marie added.

"I believe we need to channel the girls within and bring them forth as we fight the bastards that took our husbands."

"But we don't even know where they're at Brie, how can we find them?" Amber asked, as Chloe saw Nora nodding as Chloe followed suit.

"There has to be someone that could find them, something that could pinpoint them better than satellites and maps."

"Actually, there is." Juliet said, her eyes sharp and curious.

"Who?" they all asked.

"The only nation that removed himself from the war and all contact from the outside. The one that made an impenetrable wall of snow and ice to protect his wife and daughter and a user of magic." she told them, "Lukas."

Brie smiled as the others joined her, confidence and hope filling them all as the thought of getting their husbands back, "We'll then, off to Norway."


	10. Chapter 10

Less than three days later, the girls were off to Denmark, meeting up with Berwald and Mathias as the aircraft went over the vast countries below. Chloe found it amazing and strange all at once as the children slept within the vast machinery, yet the knowledge of the other nations standing behind them and helping in plans was shocking.

Making her way to the cockpit, she saw the gray sky before her as Marie and Amber flew the massive thing.

"You do know how to fly this?" she asked.

"No." they replied.

"What?" she nearly screamed.

"Don't worry sweetie." Amber reassured her, "It's hard to explain but after Brie came up with the thought of the girls within us, we somehow channeled Hanna and Amelia and now, well can fly. I swear I can hear Amelia giggling in my head as I hold the controls."

"You?" Marie laughed, "I can hear Hanna saying she wants to have full control and fun up here."

Both shared small jokes of flying as their characters seemed to slip away from them as they spoke freely. Chloe shook her head and went back to the others, hoping to calm her nerves. She saw Harper sitting in the seat, her legs tight against her as her eyes watched the clouds, just to turn her head with Chloe when Nora begrudgingly came out from the back.

"Note to self, next pregnancy, don't fly. Air planes and me won't get along." she announced to them, gaining small laughter from everyone.

"What are you doing Juliet?" Brie asked.

"Taking in my husband's books. The ones he kept hidden." she said, her eyes never leaving the pages, "They will come in skillful use especially with Lukas. I can't fully rely on Vlad ever since the ball-"

"A memory I wish to forget." Harper interrupted.

"Yes, agreed darling. Yet they are the only two that understand Arthur and if I can understand this and mimic Arthur, we might have a hand up on our side."

"How so?" asked Chloe.

"Magic." she barely said above a whisper.

"Really?" Amber laughed, "Magic, come on. This isn't Harry Potter."

"I know that but there is something's that will be unexplainable to you all and it is needed." she ignored the woman's laughter as she continued reading.

Lily shook her head as Grigori snuggled against her side, watching as Alexei and Liberty were side by side as usual, gaining a small smile from Chloe. She saw Jeanne holding tightly to her brothers and sister as her eyes never left the window, yet drowsy with sleep. Thomas lightly chattered to Elizabeth as Adeline and Sophie were sound asleep together as Lincoln slept on his sister's lap. She wondered how the children would stay safe as they were all away, far from home and the comforts they knew so well. Yet every time she saw them, they marveled her with their understanding and strength in situations.

"Hey girls, we're in Ålborg, ready to land." Marie called back.

"Right." Juliet said as they all readied the children for the landing, "Once we get there we have to hurry and get to Skagen. Mathias said he had vehicles ready for us once we land."

"Reason for rush?" Brie asked.

"Only a small time opening for the barrier that Lukas has. We have to cross it as it's open or we don't get in at all."

"So much for trying to take it easy." Lily sighed.

Before long the aircraft landed on the tarmac, two vehicles in sight as the plane came to rest outside the hanger. Doing as told, the women loaded the children within the large SUV's and made it for the small-town Juliet talked about.

The country itself seemed desolate and lost, as if people were just gone. Not a soul was seen as they drove. An hour entering town after town, not a single living thing was seen. It added to the growing fear within Chloe as they finally came up to the town and the small launch they were to leave from.

"Um, there are row boats here." Marie stated. "I don't know what you are thinking Juliet, but I am not rowing all the way to fucking Norway."

"We're not waiting for that, something else. I wasn't told what to fully look for yet." she replied.

"So, we wait here in a damning situation out in the open?" Amber said, tension rising in her voice. "Come on Juliet, what in god's name were you-"

"Mommy look!" Lincoln shouted.

Within the foggy waters came forth a large vessel, one that Chloe had seen in books of history and lore as the dragon head stood out from its mast and the large sails of the Viking arms pushed it towards them. Now this was more interesting in her mind.

"Hej!" someone shouted, "Glad to see you girls are waiting for the King!"

"Dear god him?" Amber sighed as Lincoln giggled in excitement.

"Issues?" Chloe asked.

"Not really, but every time Alfred has him over the man brings massive amounts of Legos for the kids and leaves them all over the place. Do you know how evil and sinister it is to step on one of those bastards? Satan himself would swallow his own hell before jumping that feat."

The large Viking ship came to port as a large wooden board landed on the ground. Chloe heard Nora give a loud groan as the thought of more travel hit her.

"Don't worry Nora, I'm in the same boat as you." Harper chuckled at her, "Pun intended."

"This is not a boat, Tokyo." they hear Mathias correct her, "It's a ship and she's a beauty."

The Dane disappeared as Berwald pushed him aside as he held his hand out to them all, "Hurry girls, there isn't much time."

The kids didn't have to be told twice as they all ran on and bombarded Mathias with play and questions as the women made their way on, keeping to Berwald. With a few pulls and hoists of things, the ship was off, at an oddly fast pace.

"Lukas has it going faster than the actual current." He told Chloe as she watched the water below.

"How is that possible."

"It's Lukas, we don't ask much."

"I am curious as to why an old Viking ship?" Marie asked.

"Hey, she is not old. She's just a baby still." Chloe laughed as Mathias gently patted the wooden deck as Berwald sighed at him.

"Genesis can track modern ships and technology. It's too dangerous to try and do it the right way, so he had us take the old ship."

"She's not old!"

"Anyways, over the loud on. They won't be able to find us due to the ship?" Amber questioned.

"Nej. And the storm above as well. It's not natural, it's his doing. It's why we have such a brief time limit."

"How long would it take normally?" Chloe asked.

"A day or so depending on weather and waters, but with his touch, we should be there within an hour." he replied.

"Wow, talk about handy work." Juliet spoke as her eyes never left the book.

"I do have one question Berwald." Brie began, "What else did they hide from us?"

The man went stiff as Mathias paused twirling around the kids. Both shared looks to each other, a sign that Chloe knew all too well between people. With a nod, Mathias move the kids farther away as Berwald sighed.

"They have been taking capitals and cities hostage ever since you became a capital and your sister Sicily. We don't know what they want or what they plan. The only thing they demanded was for them to give in."

"To surrender themselves." Nora said.

Berwald nodded, "It was their last resort before more were taken."

"How many so far?" Harper asked.

"The two latest were Istanbul and Reykjavik. Before that was Lagos, Rio de Janeiro, and Salzburg."

"Was? Nein, nicht Rainer!" Marie shouted, fear written on her.

He gave a mournful nod as the truth sunk in, Brie shook her head, "My god, poor Delilah and Roderich, they have to be worried sick."

"He's trying to hold back all attacks. I saw him the other day. He's ready to crumble." the man stated to them.

"So, they have been kidnapping our people, either to torment us or try and find a new capital." Lily said.

"That is what we have gathered."

"Seems like they are ready to open up on the world." Chloe slipped out before she could stop.

"That is seems and it is why we are taking all precautions that we can get." Mathias said coming up to them. "We got to keep our eyes open as we get to Egersund, we're entering the graveyard."

"Graveyard?" they all chimed.

"Yea. Ever since Lukas found that spy in his land. He went nuts and set up all kinds of security on levels we can't reach. It's why he's been hidden away for so long. We knew Genesis would try and get them, but when Peter brought images over from what he found outside the nation's borders, well we knew he meant business."

A chorus of whoa and awe came from the front as the children all looked over the sides. Moving to see, Chloe was astounded by the sight, for graveyard was the true term for it.

"Told you." Mathias said, "Lukas means business."

Ships overturned, tails of planes sticking out of the water, to vehicles below the waters, it was a mass graveyard for those that tried to enter this land. The ship veered around the obstacles and waters as a freezing wind came down on them.

"Shit, he's got a storm brewing." Mathias yelled as he pulled blankets out, wrapping the children together.

The world was nearly white as the snow and ice stung at her face, making everything harder to deal with. Chloe was lucky to hang onto Nora and Harper as the others kept close to the children.

"Jord!" the Dane yelled as Berwald readied everything for them.

"Girl listen." he tried to shout over the howling winds, "Once you get off, you need to keep straight. Keep your eyes open for an arch, the moment you find it, you'll find Lukas."

"Are you crazy?" Nora shouted, "We can barely see and inch in front of our faces, how can we walk a straight line?"

"As one would say, if there is a will, there is a way." he quoted, as he lowered the board down again, "Hurry there isn't much time."

They all quickly got off as another set of winds blew through them, sending Chloe in a visible shuddering spell.

"Good luck girls!" Mathias yelled as they pulled away, "Kick their ass for us. We'll be waiting!"

With another gust, they were gone from sight as Chloe and Harper hung onto each other, Nora finally joining them as the mothers gripped their children tightly to them.

"This is insane!" Amber yelled.

"You're not used to winter." Lily said as her and the boys walked over to Juliet, "You know the way then?"

With a short nod the woman moved forward, yelling words lost in the winds and snow.

"So, I guess we follow." Nora shivered.

Following Juliet in the storm was harder than thought, Chloe was lucky to keep her eyes open as the stinging in her cheeks slowly faded to numbness. She was lucky she could feel her fingers and toes as they trudged through the high rising snow. Chloe's head snapped up with Nora and Harper as a strange melody filled the air. They weren't alone as they moved forward, the others noticed it as well as Juliet kept going.

"Come on!" she shouted, "We're getting close!"

Pushing on, Chloe felt the two girls beside her shiver along with her as the melody grew louder as chants filled the air. Looking up, she couldn't believe what she saw. Within the whipping snow filled wind there was an outline of a blue archway, nearly four meters in height as they came up to it.

"Alright, does no one else find this...odd?" Brie asked, gaining nods from everyone.

"I think we all do. The song is coming out of there as well." Marie stated, "It might be best if we just-Juliet!"

Chloe looked over to see Juliet and her children walk through the archway, nothing slowing them down as they all stood outside the piece.

"Oh ja, just walk in, ja simple like that." Marie let out.

"Nothing scary about a strange archway in the middle of nowhere in a blizzard, da?" Lily said, holding tightly to her boys as they went through the arch next.

"They're crazy." Brie spoke as Amber followed behind.

"Well, who said we were all sane?" Marie asked as she went in next, just to have Brie join.

They stood there, staring at the archway. Chloe felt frozen, not just from the cold but by the awe of the thing before them. It wasn't possible that it was there, yet-

"I think we need to follow." Harper said through chattering teeth.

"Have you seen the thing Harper?" Nora asked.

"Everyone else went in, we might as well." Chloe reminded, "Together?"

The two women locked arms with her as they moved to step through the archway, the winds slowing down as the songs melody filled the space as they walked through, just to be awed. What once was snow and winds had turned calm and peaceful waters and rolling greens of the land. Not an inch of snow seen. Chloe was in shock as the town came to view, quaint and quiet as the wall behind them was nothing but white, dutifully protecting its land and people.

"Mama?" she heard Alexei say as Lily let out a startled scream.

She saw all the women stare in shock as something caught their eye just to feel Nora's grip tighten on her. Looking over with Harper, she saw why. Walking along the side, gracefully walking the sloping hill was a large green creature. It paused as it looked at them, a horrifying fear rose in Chloe's back as it let out a low rumble and continued its walk.

Now things weren't adding up. A weird storm and a large green creature, anything else would just test her sanity if it decided to pop up.

"Look out!" she heard the girls yell.

She turned only to be met with large swords and feet walking towards them, the things before them seemed to not even notice them as they stepped over her and the girls as they clung onto each other for dear life. As they walked away, she realized them to be, what she could only think of as giant Viking ghosts as they blended into the wall, the archway disappearing behind them.

"Please tell me you both saw that?" she asked.

"Hai."

"Shì de."

"Good, I'm not alone." she nodded, "Now I worry about my sanity."

"Skynd deg pappa, de er her!" she heard a child yell.

Finally looking at the others, they all turned to see a little girl standing on the crest of the hill, smiling down at them. Joining her side was a blonde man, his features stoic and calm as the little one bounced in excitement.

"Finally." she heard Nora say, "Norway."

 

"Sorry about the storm." he apologized as he filled the cups with coffee, "It was the only way I could defend Katyusha and Anja."

"What about your government?" Chloe asked.

"I went over them." he replied, "They were going to try and make peace with them. After seeing what they could do to people and even hearing after the wall, I believed I made the best choice."

"You did honestly Lukas." Amber sighed.

Chloe's mind fell to Feli as she said that. He made a choice last minute to defend her and others.

"They won't kill them girls. They're too valuable now." he spoke up.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

He settled himself down in the seat as he sighed, "The Axis and Allies are the main hold on the world as we speak. They want war yet don't. They have large numbers, yet if every nation gains upon them they will be eradicated and they will have to start over from scratch. Having the men puts the war on hold for we won't harm our own. Think about it, three power house nations and two once empires. They have power in their hands of history, yet not enough to overthrow the world."

"British and Roman empires you mean?" Juliet questioned.

"Yes." he nodded, "Both had great power and wealth of nations that they are willing to gain it. China's history of rulers and strength isn't far behind."

"Alright, that makes some sense. So, they have the boys for reasons, mainly due to past and strength, oui?" Brie asked.

"Correct. France in this case is being able to rise after falling hard. Japans stealth and cunning backs China's knowledge and age. The two empires as I said were great beyond compare and many dictators and rulers wanted to have the power they once did. Germany, sad to point out is the power of the Nazi's and how they function. Yet they are alike with the Soviet Union when it was together. Power in numbers and rule. The bigger the fight, the harder the fall on the enemy. America give them the ideal of every one of them put together, how the young nation rose to the top and stood there for so long no matter how many looked down upon it." he explained, "That's why they will hang onto them. They are the meaning to hope around the world. Both to the nations and the people worldwide."

"They've had this figured out for quite some time now, huh?" Nora said, lightly chuckling at her thought, just to have him nod in reply.

A set of clicks echoed the room as a door opened. Lukas turned his head, repeating the same clicking with his tongue. A petite woman walked over to him, her honey brown hair held in a braid as her grey eyes landed on him.

"Sorry I missed the conversation." she said to them, "All the children are asleep in Anja's room as we speak."

"I see you are still doing the usual." Juliet grinned at her, making Chloe more curious of the woman.

"Old habits die hard." she replied.

"Danke for keeping the children safe for us all." Marie nodded at them, "Now the question is, is where are the men?"

"Which is why I wanted to ask you Lukas." Juliet said, pulling out Arthur's book, "If anyone it's you now. Vlad is out as of now due to the injury and his nation slowly falling apart. Can you help us?"

His wife looked down at him as he opened the book, "I think I should be able to. If I'm correct I have an idea and would like to test it."

All the girls hummed in agreement as he made his way to his office, leaving them with Katyusha, "Ever since he heard the news that you all were coming he hasn't really left that room."

"He doesn't want it to happen to you or Anja." Harper replied.

"When he heard about Emil losing Olivia, he was devastated. Blaming himself that he didn't protect everyone like he should have." she told them, "He may act cold or emotionless, but behind that facade is a heart of gold."

Chloe smiled as she spoke so highly of him, it gave her a tinge of hope that they could find them soon and things would be alright. A knock came to the door, making the girls jump.

"Expecting others?" Brie asked.

"Yes." she said making her way to the door, "And they're not for us, they're for all of you."

A chorus of what's filled the space as the door came open, "Mein Gott that was hell!"

"Gilbert?" Marie shouted.

"Oh hallo!" the hyper man said to them all, "I brought more."

Moving aside, more people came in, capitals with boxes and bags, each heading to the family member they knew so well.

"Chloe?" a familiar voice called.

"Briana?" she questioned as she finally saw her sister, "Briana!"

Chloe couldn't hold back as she threw herself at her sister, hugging the woman tightly as tears fell. It felt amazing to hold her again, to know she was solid and before her. Briana whispered soft words to her, just like he would to help calm her down.

"God Briana, I miss him."

"I know sis, it's why you are here and why I am as well. Lovi made sure I brought things."

"Things?" Chloe questioned.

"Yes, what on earth are you all doing here?" Juliet asked her sister-in-law. "Come now Siobhan, speak."

"Well, we knew ya girls would be going after the worthless dogs for taking yer boys. So, the nations that are close to them decided to add a little help to it." Siobhan stated.

"Ja, its why we brought all this." Gilbert gestured to the items in question.

"So, in this case, it's items some of your souls may have held." Briana said.

"And some you were trained in." Philip or Hanoi added as he placed his hand on Nora.

Lailani, Seoul, nodded as she gave Harper a small hug, "We decided to add the help. These are all items for you to use against them."

Charles, Monaco, hummed in agreement handing a box to Brie as the others followed suit, "Which also with it all, the nations added something else into the mix."

Amber tore open the box Marissa handed her just to gasp at the piece within, "It was Alfred's during WWII."

Each of them opened the boxes, and each pulled out a jacket or cloak from the era. "We agreed with the nations that if they wanted to mess with the Axis and Allies, they would mess with them fully." Marissa finished.

Chloe couldn't contain herself as she slipped on the blue war jacket, how warm and comforting it was, even lingering in his scent. "God it's like it's him."

"Well, it sorta is sis." Briana giggled at her as the others donned theirs.

"Um I might have issue here, Davi." Lily said holding up long tan coat, "Iryna forgot I'm only one fifty-seven, while he is about one eighty-seven."

Her brother-in-law laughed as the bottom of the coat touched the ground as she tried to hold it up, "Oh dear, well you'll make due. That's all he had as of then."

"It seems you all are set and ready then?" Lukas stated as he came to the table.

"Never readier." Amber smiled, as the rest of them agreed.

"Well I have pinpointed only one spot as of now, one that even we nations forgot about briefly."

"Was, since when did we miss one?" Gilbert asked, "And can military get to it?"

"Yes, we all can. If the British Isle can give support along with the North and South American fleets, the Nordics can get there and be additional."

"Where is it then?" Marissa and Amber asked together.

"Greenland." he replied, "Nord to be exact."

"Where the scientist lab and such is?" Lily asked.

"That very one."

Chloe felt Briana's arms wrap tight around her as she felt a surge of adrenaline and power roar through her, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The women smiled and nodded at her as they gathered the weapons and bags before them.

"Let's get our boys back."


	11. Chapter 11

"Holy Mother Theresa, that's a lot of guns." Chloe said as they peered over the snow bank.

Down below them stood the large building, just a few kilometers away from the small town. It was hard to believe that it was in plain sight, such a large building with countless people coming in and out of the place. She watched as more vehicles were loaded onto the large ship and people ran around, making sure things were going to plan.

Looking around, Chloe tried to see if there was anything that would be holding the boys away from them. Shouts echoed the air as a man barked orders at the other men, attempting to avoid his glare.

"That's Sayer." Nora said, "I know that barking order anywhere."

Chloe saw Nora shiver as she remembered her captivity as she heard Brie hum, "Then that leaves Doss, Alpha and Thales, yes?"

"Kiku killed Thales." Harper reminded, "Left him in pieces."

"Right." Brie nodded, "How could we forget that?"

"We have a lot on our plate as we speak." Marie said as she looked over the land once more, "We have enough to get them from the entrance yet I cannot tell how many are within and that worries me."

"Best to conserve our good until the bitter end huh?" Amber joked.

"I'm serious woman."

"I do see her point." Brie said, "It's the question of getting in without using everything and then getting ourselves into a sticky situation."

"I have an idea." Lily announced as she moved from their hiding place, walking straight down to the main doors.

"Jesus Christ Lily, get your ass back here!" Marie told her, attempting to keep her voice down.

"She's mad!" Chloe thought aloud.

"What is she planning?" Harper asked all of them, just to see her pause just a bit away.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Juliet replied.

They watched as Lily kicked some snow around as she looked around, as if waiting for someone...or something.

"Didn't Katyusha talk to her earlier before we got here, about having a tie with Ivan?" Nora pointed out, "Could it be that?"

"General." they heard her say as the men finally noticed her along with Sayer.

"She's nuts I tell you." Amber said, readying herself to fight them.

"Wait!" Brie stopped her and grabbed Juliet, "Juliet, when you became London, how did it happen?"

"What, you were in London when it happened-"

"Just answer it!"

"I drowned in the Thames, why?"

"How did the Thames freeze over?"

"It became frozen after Lily and Alexei were attacked by a Genesis member and Ivan..." Juliet paused.

"Ivan did?"

"He summoned General Winter!" Juliet gasped, "Do you think?"

"I'm starting to believe so" Brie said throwing a blanket over them all, "Hang on girls, it's going to get very cold."

"What?" they all asked as the men were nearly on top of Lily.

"Obshchaya Zima!" she shouted at them.

A harsh, freezing wind came across them as Chloe buried herself in the blanket as all of them pushed together to endure the cold as pained screams echoed the land. Looking up, Chloe saw men flying around the area, being dragged from the entrance and being frozen in place as a strange silhouette of a war general walked along the path and into the building, just to come out and walk around the place. It paused in front of the one Nora called Sayer, looking down upon him. A blood curdling scream filled the air as the thing lifted the man, his body slowly being covered in thick ice, just to have him snap the body in half and continue its way.

"Girls!" Lily called to them.

Lifting the blanket, they quickly gathered their things and made their way down to her, trying to avoid the bodies and the chill of the place. Darting into the large facility, they quickly got themselves prepared as Nora went to search for computers.

"Can you explain?" Chloe asked Lily.

"Katyusha told me before we left that it may be possible to control what our husbands can. Since her's has the power to the troll we saw outside the border Lukas created and she can control him as well, I thought I could do the same."

"So, you did all that on a whim?" Marie nearly shouted.

"Net, I summoned him earlier when we were on our way here. That small blizzard we hit before landing here was him." she explained.

"You are nuts." Harper said, following Nora.

They all followed behind as Nora disappeared in a control room. Checking each door as they passed by, hoping that nothing would pop out for no good reason.

"I found grounds and building map." Juliet stated as she laid the pieces down on the table before them, "Now, how far is your general moving?"

"He's removing all threats to outside sources as we speak. Disabling the ships and aircraft. He hasn't gone within the building as of late, I probably could change that."

"Don't veer him off yet." Juliet explained, "Right now we need a ground plan before going in."

"As of now, this seems to be the center of the building." Juliet said, pointing to the map. "If we sit here and act here and Winter covers the outer sides, we may be able to counter things by there. Only thing I can't see is hidden areas."

"Only spots on here I see are what seem to be holding areas of capitals and cities." Nora said, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Where?" Juliet asked.

"West from this spot, heading toward the water. The other spot on here that has high security is massive. I can't pinpoint exact locations like I can for that one."

"Definitely where the boys are being held." Lily stated as she looked over Nora's shoulder.

"Jesus woman, your eyes are turning purple like your husbands." Nora pointed out.

"Think it might be a tie thing like Katyusha was saying to her." Chloe said.

"I feel Winter looking at the screen through me, I think he'll head over there and get them so we can focus on one spot."

"What's he telling you then?" Amber asked, gaining a nod from Marie.

"To have our battle in the middle like Juliet said. Pull the enemy out from hiding." she said, "They wanted us, they now have us."

"Right then. As of now we know how we're fighting and how it will be done, yes?" Juliet looked at them all.

Chloe nodded feeling pumped yet scared out of her mind as the battle was before her, the sword she used on the men before at her side as Feliciano's Beretta was on her hip.

"I have the security down in the other chambers." Nora announced, readying herself the rest of the way, "Hope Lukas and Vlad can do as you said they would."

"I have to give them a marker but they will, even as shaky as Vlad is, they will be here to get them all."

"Well that's good because we have to go girls." Brie warned, "We have company coming soon."

Looking over, Chloe saw the soldiers and men of the group attempting to break down the door. Time was running out.

"Alright then, time to strap up and kick ass." Amber smiled.

Throwing the door open, they all ran out, heading to the location Juliet pointed out as she quickly made her way to the small holding cells. Chloe was ready, more than ready to find these assholes and end the hell they created for everyone around them and for taking her Feli. She was going to fight for it all, and nothing was going to stop her.

 

Her screams echoed in his head. Her terrified and heartbroken face full of tears as she screamed out his name, reaching out for him as Lovi put her in the car. It was all he could think of. The pure guilt of hurting her and the last image he gave her.

He no longer felt the heavy cuffs upon his hands, nor the chain that had him on the wall. He felt nothing after being there. Besides guilt.

"Quit beating yourself up Feliciano." Ludwig chided.

"Dude, let the man be." Alfred defended Feli, "We all feel like him."

"I wonder how angry Nora was when she found out?"

"Nora? You haven't heard Brie get angry."

"Or Lily."

"Marie isn't far behind."

"Juliet terrifies me. Her being silent is likely plotting your death."

"Amber threatens the life of my video games. I know better than to piss her off."

"I still wish we told them, Harper has enough trust issues. I don't want her to be angry with me."

"At least you didn't have them see you like Chloe did."

Silence filled the cell as his eyes stayed glued to the cuffs, "I can still hear her."

The others were lucky in that matter. They were taken without their wives and children's knowledge, but for him it was going to be a memory burned into his skull.

"You tried." Kiku said, attempting to lighten his mood.

He nodded as a loud bang echoed the cell, Arthur scoffed, "Seems like they want to fuck with us again."

A cool chill filled the room, "Dude, they cranked up the A/C on us."

It grew colder and colder as the thumping got louder. Things didn't seem right as it continued. Feli felt a harsh shiver coarse through his body as the others did the same only then did he hear Ivan laugh as strange grunts and shouts filled the air.

"Hold on boys," the man smiled, "It's going to get very cold."

Before he could register what he said, the ceiling of the cell came flying off as their chains were lifted, ice slowly coating the metal as it made it down to their hands. The freezing metal made it feel like he was having his hands ripped off as his body became weightless as he and the others were hoisted in the air. Then he was falling as the chains and cuffs snapped under the freezing cold. He knew he hit the ground, yet it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be as Yao and Kuki landed on their feet like skilled warriors and Ivan landed on his feet with a solid thud. Francis landed upon the desk on his back and Arthur and Alfred landed on their stomachs upon the floor, so where was Ludwig?

"Hey, that wasn't so bad." he said slowly getting up, "I thought it would hurt."

"That's because you landed on me." he heard someone grumble under him.

"Oh, oops, sorry Ludwig." he got up after realizing Ludwig was flat on his back under him.

"Mein Gott, that was hell." Ludwig said, attempting to gain himself back, "What was that?"

"Um, dude, is that Winter?" Alfred asked as he looked out the window.

"That it is." Ivan replied, "But I wonder how he got here."

"Didn't you call him?" Arthur shouted.

"Net. So, the question is who?"

"Forget who, let's get the hell out of here." Yao said making his way for the door.

"Yao!" Kiku yelled.

Feli turned to see the man squared up with a soldier, the man tried to strike him but the blow never came as a stray arrow stuck out of his head leaving Yao and the others shocked.

"That was interesting." Francis said as he went to Yao's side. "Where did it come from?"

Feli watched as Yao went from being curious to scared as he looked out the direction the piece came from, muttering now under his breath. Then the man was gone. They all followed behind him as he slammed himself against the last door, fighting with it to open.

"Yao, what the hell is your issue?" Alfred shouted.

"It's the girls! They're here." he shouted at them, "That arrow came from Nora and they all are in here!"

No. She wouldn't have. Feli threw himself at the glass, looking down to the large room below. Sure enough, they were all down there. Ready to battle with the soldiers around them. Panic settle in him as he tried to find a way to open the door or even get down to them.

"You two are the biggest ones here and you can't bust down a bloody door?" Arthur shouted.

"Don't you think we're trying?" Ivan and Ludwig shouted as they slammed themselves against the door.

"You need more oomph." Alfred said, grabbing onto the bar handing above it and slamming his feet into it.

"The glass won't break, it's reinforced." Kiku yelled as Yao threw something at it.

There had to be something. His mind was trying to figure out a way as they all tried to find another way in or attempting to busting the door. He looked down at them, seeing how the men surrounded the girls and... he looked closer, seeing how each of them stood and what they had. His eyes scanned the room as he saw each girl and their location, then it donned on him.

"Guys wait!" he shouted, "Look!"

They did as told as the girls stared down the soldiers. They waited on baited breath. Not one soul moved. The far door swung open, Alpha came storming in towards them. Hate burning from him as he glared down at them.

"Kill them!" he ordered.

With a wave of her hand, the floor below Juliet illuminated a strange bluish circle, then she was gone. Vanished right before their very eyes. The others covered themselves with items around, making shields as Lily stood in front of them all. Her head rose slowly as she smiled at them, the same smile that Ivan had when he faced an enemy he knew he would defeat.

"Obshchaya Zima." she called out, just to have the room go white with snow and ice.

There upon the ground was General Winter, tearing through the men as if they were nothing but weeds in the grass. Feli stood there stunned as the others. Watching as the rest went to fight. He watched as Brie brought down the sword on the soldiers near her, taking them out one by one as Harper did the same with the Katana. The woman moved with grace and speed that they weren't expecting. A tomahawk went soaring by, hitting the soldier to Alpha's side. The man stumbled back in shock as Amber readied the other in her hand, yet Nora beat her to him as an arrow pierced his shoulder, finding defeat in the battle, the man retreated out the door as the other soldiers attempted to fight yet dropped faster than they could keep up.

Flaming red locks caught his eye. He looked upon the wire walkway and saw Chloe heading down the way as a mass of soldiers followed her just to pause as she jumped over something. Sitting up to her knees, he saw Marie aim the StG 44 at them and smile, pulling the trigger. She ordered something at Chloe as she aimed down below. With a nod, she disappeared as the door they attempted to bust down finally splintered open.

The guys flew out of the room, finding their wives and starting to fight beside them as they cleared the room of any other soldiers and finally eradicating Genesis. For him, he dodged out and took off for Chloe. He prayed he was fast enough to find her and help her out in some sort of way and to beg her forgiveness for his actions. The halls were quiet as he maneuvered around them, trying to hear for anything that would let him know he was close.

A low groan caught his attention as a soldier laid upon the floor, she had to be that way as he ran down the hall just to find himself in a large wreck room. Nothing. Not a soul was in there except him.

"Chloe?" he called out, "Chloe, it's me. Where are you?"

He was growing worried as he searched for her. Hoping that none of those bastards got their hands on her. A small scuffle of feet caught him as he prayed.

"Chloe?"

"Feli look out!" he heard her scream from behind him.

A searing pain wracked his head as his body went limp to the floor. He finally saw her as she ran towards him, just to see another step over him and near her. She called out his name, that same scared and pleading tone in her voice as the man grabbed hold of her. No. Not that. How could he have been stupid like that to lure him to her. He watched as Alpha threw her to the ground, over powering her as she screamed his name again and he couldn't do anything. He wasn't a typical soldier like she fought just moments ago, he was a forming nation. One with strength and skill way above her own.

She cried out his name again as his memories fogged back to that night in the old home, sitting upon his lap once more.

 

"Grandpa?" he asked him as his little hands reached up for him.

With a hearty smile, his grandfather lifted him to his knee and looked down on him, "What is it Feliciano? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not strong enough." he cried on him.

"But of course, you are. You just have to finish growing, my grandson."

"But how can I protect people if I'm not big and strong enough, what if I never get that way? What if I'll always be little and need help from others to protect me?"

"Feliciano, there is nothing wrong with needing help and truth, you don't have to be big and strong in looks to actually be that way."

"Really?"

"Si," his grandfather beamed, "You see Feli, like I've said before, a man will become twice the man he is when needed. You could be the smallest sprout in the garden, yet when time is needed, you will become the biggest tree."

"But when will that happen?" he asked.

 

Chloe's screaming brought him back. He saw Alpha pinning her down as he held a knife above her heart as he tried to force her open to him. A flame lit to life within him. His heart raced as it burned, his very being felt a power like no other before as it coursed through his veins as his grandfather's words screamed in his head.

 

"My boy, there will be a woman that will stand out like no other to you. Someone you will do anything for no matter what the cost."

 

Feli lifted himself up, his eyes dead set on Alpha as Chloe struggled against him. Her cried and his laughter fuel his body as he grabbed something.

 

"When they are hurt or in danger, you will become twice of what you are. Both in mind and body. Strengths and courage will surge through you as the vast power of the lands will pour out of your body. Proving enemies, they have messed with the wrong love."

 

He stood behind Alpha, feeling his own neck crack as he gripped the piece with such pure force he was ready to feel it bend in his hands. He took aim as she called out his name once more.

 

"For at that time Feliciano. They will see they not only messed with Italy,"

 

Alpha let out a straggled yelp as he shoved the metal pipe through his chest. He felt pure adrenaline as he heard her quiet cried below the scum that tried to hurt his wife.

 

"For they will unleash the gladiator, the soldier, the lover, and the emperor. They will have unleashed the Great Roman Empire."

 

He saw Alpha turn his head to look at him, eyes filled with shock and fear. He felt no emotion towards him except hatred as his hands gripped the pipe tighter.

"Not. Mia. Bella!" he shouted pulling and lifting the man over his shoulder as he landed with a thud behind him.

He couldn't remember moving or pulling the pipe free from him and smashing it against him, all he knew was that he was making him pay. For causing this war. For hurting so many people. For creating a total hell for them all. For hurting her. For making his Chloe cry.

A set of arms wrapped around him, pulling him away as his mind faltered from his grandfather to reality as his arm finally stopped swinging. The sweet scent of wildflowers filled him as the gentle touch he knew brought him the rest of the way back.

"Feliciano." she cried against his back and shoulders.

Looking around him he finally saw the mess of Alpha he had made. There was no face, just a pile of mush as her arms tightened against him. Dear god, what had he done? He was a monster, just as bad as they were. How could he have gone that far? How could he do that with her there? How could she even touch-?

His racing mind was silenced as she pulled his head to face her, her lips smashing into his in a breathless kiss. His own tears slipped past, out of happiness and horror.

"Feli what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm a monster bella, I destroyed a man with my bare hands. How could I have done-"

"No!" she shouted at him, her hands gripping his head tightly, "He was not a man. He was the monster Feliciano, not you. He hurt thousands of innocent people and hurt capitals and cities as well as nations. All you did was defend the people you love and protect, you destroyed a monster. Not the other way around."

She didn't see him as that, but how?

"You save me Feli. If you didn't do that, he would have hurt me and killed me. You didn't let him do that. You defended me, protected me like a knight would for a princess."

"Really?" he got out.

"Yes, you did." she kissed him once more, wrapping her around tightly around his neck as his own held her against him.

God how he missed this. Feeling her against him as she took his mind, heart, and soul to another place. But he knew it wouldn't be for long. There were things that still needed done.

"Chloe, we need to get the others out of here." he said to her, "If you and the girls can get the capitals and cities out of here, we will deal with Sayer and Doss."

"Winter took care of Sayer, so it's only Doss left." she told him, kissing his forehead, "I'll get the girls and we'll get the others out of here."

With a nod and a quick peck, he let her go as he took the pipe and made his way back to the main area. He was done being a coward and letting things the way they were. He was acting and nothing was stopping him.


	12. Chapter 12

Her boots hitting the floor as she ran was all she could hear. She veered around object and pieces galore as she found each girl one by one. Telling them they needed to finish up elsewhere, and she had a plan.

"What's the deal Chloe?" Marie asked, aiming the gun at a group of men.

"Trust me." she replied, looking back at Juliet's map.

"With Winter still roaming around Vlad and Lukas can't get here darling, we have to get down there." Juliet said, "What are you trying to do? We have to get the others."

"Just shush!" she shouted seeing her target, "There!"

Taking off again, the girls followed closely as they found a decorative hall. It was as if they had entered the grand CEO office or even elected officials wing as the rich cherry wood shined against the exotic green wall paper. She moved forward, her mind set on what to do as she finally found the room in question.

"Chloe!" Brie whispered as she pulled her arm, "I don't know what you are thinking but it will get us killed if we don't use caution."

"We're setting a trap for Doss." she told them.

All the girl looked at her, a glint of excitement and determination glittered in their eyes. It was it. Doss was all that was left of personifications of Genesis, and when he was gone, so was the war.

"He's at his end." she said, "He will have a last stand but before that he will go with a bang or at least attempt to. This office here has all the controls and we are going to wait for him."

"Now she speaks a good fight." Lily smiled.

Pushing the door open, Amber and Marie swept the room of dangers and people, just to nod its clearance. Rushing in, they all gathered papers of other locations of settlements and whom oversaw them. The amounts of military and civilians, to the weaponry and mass of the land and space. She even found the codes to the bombs they had in their hands, ready to hit their targets.

"This is fucking gold." Juliet said as she grabbed more.

"With all of this, we can truly end this, yes?" Harper asked as she skimmed through a book.

"I believe that is the thought." Nora replied, "As the boys are busy, we are taking knowledge and placing it where it truly belongs."

The boys. Her mind went to Feli and how he destroyed Alpha. A rage and power she had never seen before in her life from him. Even when he told Alpha not her, his voice was deeper, darker, more powerful than anything she could have thought of. There was something in him that opened, and it was her that opened it.

"Thinking there darling?" Juliet asked.

"A little."

"They're fine sweetie." Amber assured her.

"Oh, I know they are." she smiled, "I saw Feli cave Alpha's head in, I know they're ok."

Silence befell the room as the women stared at her in awe, "What?"

"Feli?" they all said.

"Yea. Hey, the bastard was trying to rape and kill me. Something in Feli snapped. It was like a whole different man came..." she paused, "No. No I saw him once. Rome is what someone called him, but he looked like a Roman soldier."

"The Roman Empire." Brie said. "You saw Feli's grandfather."

"You are saying Feli channeled the Roman Empire to kill Alpha?" Lily questioned.

"Why not?" Brie replied. "I believe our husbands can channel past selves or once empires and bring them forth when need be. Seeing Francis take off that one soldiers head with one swipe is enough for me to believe it."

"If that is the case, then why did they surrender?" Nora asked.

"I think this is why." Harper replied placing a file down.

Looking within were letters addressed to the nations with complete details of them and their children. Everyday actions and lives. Threats of torturing cities and capitals lacing the papers as they kidnapped so many within that week. Then below in bold letters was the agreement. To surrender to them or have their wives and children tortured and killed as they bent the will of the governments to eradicate the cities and capitals. The true way to destroy them.

"They surrendered to save us." Chloe sighed.

They were silence as the truth laid before them. Now they understood and accepted the fact of why. Now it was their turn. To change the fate around and make it stare Doss in the face as the cold, harsh reality kicked him down.

"Footsteps." Marie whispered as she nodded at the door.

Moving around the room, they all hid away slightly as Lily quietly spoke aloud, a cool chill filling the air and disappearing just for the room to go dark. With a forceful bang, the door swung open and the light came on. There was Doss. Bleeding and clutching his side as he went for the box upon the desk. Chloe could see Nora smiling as Harper watched in question.

"No." he spoke out, "No, it can't be."

He lifted the knobs and wires out, seeing it cut and destroyed. Slamming the piece down, he shuffled along his desk, in search of other things.

"What are you looking for?" Chloe spoke as she came out of hiding.

The man turned on his heels sharply as his eyes burned daggers into her, "Well, you're a brave one being up here all by yourself."

"Who said I'm alone?" she smiled at him, "Now Doss, you made a very big mistake."

"That you did." Harper said next, "You messed with the world, creating a false life and belief for people."

"And in doing that, practically making mass chaos." Nora joined.

"Yet you also went farther and started WWIII with the nations of the world as well." Marie added.

"Plus, you took the Axis and Allies and pinned the strongest war nations against themselves and the livelihood they knew." Juliet noted, "And in war dear, that's cheating."

"And cheating is the dirty way out of thing." Amber spoke up, "Which brings up something very important to us women."

"You messed with our cities and capitals." Lily smiled at him, "Which in this case means you fucked with us and our children."

"And the biggest thing you did," Brie said, placing the swords tip to his throat, "You messed with the nations. The fathers of our children and our husbands. And that we cannot accept."

He laughed at them, "Do you really think you scare me?"

Doss pushed the sword away, walking around Brie as he went to the wall. "You girls are so naive. It's what makes you great in having as soldiers and as, well, birthing cattle. You will make babies and not argue with a man. You're obedient. It's what you were designed to do."

Chloe watched as he went towards the side door, attempting to make an escape yet all it did was make her smile as the door quietly came open.

"You see, I will stand again. I'm still standing to be honest." he sneered, "And next time. I'll make sure you eight are the first to be under me as I make your men watch what I do to you and your children."

"Good luck with that." Chloe smiled.

"Why's that, red?" he chuckled, "Going to kill me?"

"Not us." she pointed to the door, "They are."

A set of arms wrapped around Doss as Ivan and Ludwig came to view. Feli and Arthur entered their side as the two men dragged Doss into the room as the other men waited patiently for them. Feli looked over at her and nodded as he and Arthur went to the door.

"Girls, the holding chambers are below and ready for you to get the others out of her." Feli stated.

"As of now," Arthur gave a wicked grin, "We will be a little preoccupied with something."

The door shut as they made their way down to the chambers, ready to save the others as a torturous, dying scream echoed the halls.

 

"Come on sweetie, you're alright." Chloe clung to Zehra as she followed Harper who was holding up Olivia.

"We're almost there everyone." she heard Brie yell as the light of the tunnel gave hope.

The door came open as the cold winds hit them, the sight of outside and amazing thing as ships came into view. Nation's calling down to them as some came off the boats and made their way towards them.

"Rainer?" she heard someone yell.

"Roderich, here!" Marie called to him as the little boy in her arms began to cry and try to run.

"Vati!" the boy shouted finally running into his father's arms.

Chloe watched as he gathered him up in his arms, his own knees collapsing into the snow as he clung onto his little boy. She saw his mother running for them, her cries heard in the air as she finally got to them both. Holding onto him as she sobbed with her husband. She saw families slowly being united one by one. Tears of happiness and thankfulness shed as each one held the other. Harper veered off towards a small vessel as a man leaped off the thing a bee-lined it for Harper and Olivia.

"Zehra?" she heard Sadiq shout.

"Sadiq!" Chloe called out, seeing the man as he made his way towards her.

"Baba!" Zehra said as she saw him running towards them, "Baba!"

Chloe let her down as she ran for him, her arms out for him as he grabbed her, pulling her tightly to his chest as he cried against her as she to him. Chloe smiled at the reunion between capitals and cities with nations. A sudden whirl behind her made her jump.

Turning around, she found Lukas and Vlad bringing more cities and capitals out from within.

"Those were the last." Lukas said as the girls gathered around him and Vlad.

"Glad to see you are doing ok, Vlad." Harper nodded to him.

"It was just a flesh wound." he smiled at her, those strange teeth poking out before her.

"Here boys." Juliet handed them the mass of papers and books within the bag, "This is everything that pertains Genesis. All locations of people and military and the weapons of mass destruction as well."

Both nodded at her as Lukas took the bag, "This will be the last tie of them then. Once we remove the sights and do what's needed. Genesis will be a threat no more if the four personifications are gone.

"Kiku killed Thales a while back."

"Winter destroyed Sayer."

"Feli smashed in Alpha's head."

"And the boys are dealing with Doss as we speak." Amber nodded to them.

"Good." they spoke, just to vanish before them.

"I don't care how many times I see that, I will never get used to it." Nora stated.

"One day you will." Juliet teased.

They all stood there, watching everything come together for them as the new dawn rose to greet them, the start of a new time and moment. WWIII was now officially over.

"We did it girls." Brie said. "We did it."

"Hard to believe that not long ago we were nothing but average women." Amber sighed.

"Now look at us." Marie stated.

They all laughed as it sank in. Chloe could have smiled wider even if she tried. There really wasn't any more worries around them. Genesis was gone and the war was over.

"Nora?" she heard Yao call from behind.

They all turned to see the men coming out of the building, all relieved that it was over, only having scrapes and nicks upon their bodies as they tried to wipe the blood off them from Doss. She knew they wouldn't stay where they were, she couldn't either as Feli came into view. She flew down to him, his bright happy smile shined only for her at that moment as she leaped into his arms. He twirled her around as he kissed her neck, cheeks and lips.

Happiness. That's what it was. Pure happiness. She looked over to see Yao wrap his one arm around Nora as the other caressed her belly; Francis held Brie to him as he stared down into her eyes as she looked up in his, smiling and not needing words to know what the other thought as Marie and Ludwig just leaned on one another, hands gripped tightly with the others. Arthur laid his head in Juliet's lap as he asked how she performed the magic spells and she teased him by ignoring him. Alfred gathered Amber on his back, as he ran towards the one ship his brother had waiting as Ivan hoisted Lily in the air, saying he was ready to go home. Yep, everything was great.

"So, what did we miss as we were in captivity?" he asked.

An excited shout echoed the place as Kiku twirled Harper around as her own happy giggled left her. He let out a rush of Japanese as his face was lit in pure joy, holding the little white stick in his hand. Harper nodded to him again, just to see him drop to his knees and hug her belly.

"Oh, Kiku's going to be a daddy." she told him, feeling him grin in her hair.

He let her down as the rest of the group collected themselves to board the ships. She wrapped her arm around his waist as his rested on her shoulders.

"You know Chloe, you look good in my old jacket." he smiled at her.

"I know, I'm hot in it." she teased, gaining a chuckle out of him, "So Feli, want to know what I want to do next?"

"Sure."

"I want to go home and have pasta now." she told him, watching him get excited at her words.

"That's my girl!" he shouted, picking her up and carrying her towards the ships in wait.

She laughed at him as the day began. The new beginning of a free world and all that it came with. She couldn't help but wonder what else would be in store for her but at that time, she was just ready to go home and be who she was meant to be.

His wife. Rome.


	13. Chapter 13

One Year Later

 

The warm sun basked upon her skin as she heard the boys playing the waters, letting Briana and herself enjoy the beautiful day at Sperlonga. She smiled as she heard Lovi chase Feli down the sandy beach, seeing as Antonio and Luciana lift their daughter, Neva above the waves as she squealed in delight, just to hear Marques and Jalila laugh as they held their son, Saaf, close to them. She couldn't help but enjoy the day.

"Lost in that head of yours again Chloe?" Briana asked her.

"No. Just enjoying the day." she replied as her mind slipped to the past.

It was hard to believe that a year ago the war ended and the nations went home. That Genesis was no longer around as the rest of the nations cleaned up the messes they left behind. Slowly putting things back to normal and removing the bad from good as the days blended together. She loved traveling to the other nations and seeing the nations and capitals with their little cities playing around them; seeing new little ones join the bubbly group of friends.

"Now you are." Briana laughed.

"Alright I was there." she laughed along with her. "It's just hard to believe a year ago Genesis was defeated and the world was finally at peace. There really hasn't been a war at all since then. It's like the world finally gained what it really needed."

"True. Things have been quite calm and quiet since then." Briana agreed.

She smiled at her sister as the two boys came up to them, "Hey bella, not too hot, are you?"

"I'm fine Feli." she waved him off, "And so is she."

"She'd say she was fine even if her leg was cut off." Lovi said sitting beside Briana.

"And she's the same way." Feli said point to her.

The girls giggled at them as a small whine filled the air. Looking over on the blanket, she saw her little girl scrunch her face in anger as her twin brother slept soundly beside her.

"Oh, what's the matter Rosalia?" Feli asked as he checked her over.

"She's upset." Lovi said as he dipped her paci in Briana's ice treat, "There that should calm her."

Sure enough, the little girl calmed down and she looked at them all, holding onto Lovi's finger. Chloe couldn't help and chuckle at him as she, Feli and Briana stared at him, "What?"

"And you said you wouldn't be a good uncle." she said.

"Or a good papà." Briana added as her own hand laid upon the large bump.

"Shush." he said, his own hand laying upon Briana's belly.

"Still hard to believe there's two in here." she laughed, "I feel like a house."

"And you picked on me." Chloe poked her side. "Best thing is, they won't be far in age."

"It's funny." Feli said, "They're all twins as we all are."

"Only difference is that there are one of each." Briana stated.

Chloe laughed as she looked down upon her two little ones, Rosalia's hand finding Marco's and holding it tightly. She was caught in the moment when she felt Feli kiss her head.

"They are beautiful, just like you."

"You spoil me." she kissed him, feeling her world soar above everyone around her.

"Get a damn room." Lovi groaned.

"Language." Briana scolded.

"They're babies!"

"Lovino!"

"Uh oh, fratello is getting into trouble. Best get him out of here." Feli said as he flicked Lovi's ear.

"Oi get back her, I'm gonna punch you in the nose for that." Lovi chased after Feli as the man laughed and avoided his brother's reach.

Chloe watched them as they ran the beach, playing the usual cat and mouse game. Her mind sauntered back and forth from the year before to the present she resided in now, a smile creasing her face as everything made a full circle. A wandering idea of what the future laid before her and the others came to mind, for how things would be when the children were grown and the lands older and people within just wiser and living day by day.

 

As Feli ran from Lovi, gaining laughter from the others, Chloe let the past be as she found peace in the present and wonder in the future.

"As time comes and goes. There are things that push people to their limits, yet during those times comes the greatest amounts of Courage that some believe never existed."

 

The bath house was warm with steam and the water just comfortable to sit within as Harper held her daughter close to her chest, the little girl squealing in excitement as Kiku slowly came towards them, just the top of his head popping out of the water.

"Ā, koko ni kare ga kuru!" Harper played with Sakura as Kiku came up to her and kissed the babies belly, gaining giggles and squeals from her.

Harper watched as Kiku pulled Sakura to him, having her swim in the water with him as he pulled her around the whole tub, making her laugh.

 

"That some never realize that the power that laid within them was their own Voice that need to be heard during times of need."

 

"Tùzǐ?" the little boy asked Yao.

"Shì de, tùzǐ, fēicháng hǎo." he replied.

Nora sat beside the two boys as Yao taught Shen characters and had him writing them out. She leaned her head upon Yao's shoulder, gaining a small kiss to her head as he man sighed against her, listening to Shen repeat his words to them.

 

"Yet during times of hardships and difficulties, the strongest hold on things was the senses and pure Knowledge of the time and world at hand."

 

The girls high-pitched squeals echoed the back yard, making Dieter jump against Marie.

"Holen Sie ihm Mädchen, lassen Sie nicht, dass Vati weg!" she called to them as they dog piled on top of Ludwig.

Her and Eliza laughed as the trio of girls laid all over him just to have Gilbert join them, making Ludwig protest harder, making the girls laugh harder at them. Marie pulled her son against her shoulder, soothing him back down as he fussed at her with the same gentle grace that used to sooth Adrian back to sleep.

 

"With everything before the world, sometimes the greatest thing needed in times of falling, is just the simple Touch of love and understanding from the ones that have your heart."

 

"Daddy, what's that?" she heard Elizabeth asked for the fifth time as he gladly answered her.

Thomas wasn't far with the question as well as they rode the London eye on the drizzly day. Juliet smiled at them as their eyes wandered all over the city they soon became high over as Arthur explained the history of the place they called home, taking every question and hug they gave him as he spoke so clearly and diligently.

 

"Even after every fall that someone can endure, the real Strength of the person and more is the point of getting back up again and learning from that moment."

 

Amber smiled as she watched Alfred and the kids in the creek, pants rolled up and water up to their knees as Alfred explained to them how prospectors came to the west, searching for gold and the wondrous treasures they found and how the Native American's survived off the land.

"Daddy look!" she saw Lincoln point to the water as she saw crayfish moving around the waters.

Quickly the man dove his hand in and scooped up the little creature, showing Liberty and Lincoln the animal, both staring in awe as he showed them details of the crayfish. She herself, spoke of how they help the land and what they did and what else they could be for, enjoying the moment she had with her family.

 

"Yet during those falls of the world and people, the greatest aspect to it all was the Spirit within them that kept them getting back up and fighting."

 

She laughed at them as the boys tackled Ivan down to the snow-covered ground, attempting to pile snow onto him before he could get up and chase them again.

"Pobeda!" Alexei yelled

"My pobezhdayem papa!" Grigori said, patting the snow down.

The snow burst into the air as Ivan jumped out of the spot, arms raise as the boys took off, "Dumayu, net!"

Lily laughed, gaining Ivan's attention, just to have it settle on the bundle in her arms. He came over, giving her a quick kiss as he leaned down and kissed the pink hat upon the baby.

"Anastasia?" he whispered to her, just to have her bright blues land on him, "Privet Anastasia."

A stray snowball hit the back of his head making Lily laugh as she heard her boys giggling behind a tree. In a flash, the man was running over to them. He grabbed hold of them as he swung them around before falling into the snow in a fit of laughter.

 

"Though the harsh cold can freeze the belief and heart of the people, there always is Warmth to guide it back to its rightful place."

 

The evening was calm and soothing as Francis read to the children. Jeanne and Jacque under his arms as Jeanne held Pierre and Jacque had Satine, all four of them were intent on the book he read aloud to them, his face was content and happy that his family was with him as she was.

A gentle sigh pulled her gaze to the baby on her chest, her gentle sighs relaxed Brie as she rubbed her brown locks, placing a gentle kiss to her head.

"Bonne nuit Renae." she whispered to her, the baby snuggling deeper into her chest.

 

"Yet with everything learned before the time, that courage, voice, knowledge, touch, strength, spirit and warmth all lead to have the one thing that they all need, the Heart to hold it all together."

 

"So, with all that is known, the real question that remains. What is a nation without its capital?"

 

 

Fin


	14. Author's Note

Well my readers, there it is. The end of The Capital Series.

It's hard to believe that a year ago I stumbled across the Hetalia episode 'A bientôt! Until We Meet Again'. I loved how France reacted to seeing what he thought was Joan of Arc and asking her questions yet enjoying the time with her, even though it wasn't really her. It was then I had the strange idea to make The Heart of France. To have a young woman plagued with the nightmares of death and the only solace she gains was a man that spoke to her yet took her breath away with his eyes.

What makes it more amazing that it made it this far, is that I did not originally plan it to happen that way. I originally was just going to have France and that was it. No one else. It wasn't until a reader had messaged me and asked if I was going to have the others. At that time, I was clueless on what to make of a series and wasn't sure I could do it. But one day sitting with my daughter, the movie Anastasia came on and the idea came to me, and well... the rest is history.

For all of you that have read the stories, voted, commented, shared and spoke of them. Thank you. Thank you so much for it. You have no idea how good it made me feel knowing that someone couldn't wait to see the next chapter of what the next girl would be like or what she saw, dreamed, or heard. You all gave me the fuel and desire to keep going and I am forever thankful for that.

Now onto a question I have seen before, will I continue? The answer, yes. I have decided to make some short stories here and there of other nations gaining capitals and one or two of our beloved boys and girls that everyone loves with the kiddos all grown up as well. So, keep your eyes open for there will be more works in the future of nations, and maybe some 2p's if I get creative enough.

Again everyone. Thank you so much for everything. It means so much to me.

 

AnaJo Skylark


End file.
